My frozen heart Tome 2
by jelsainloveforever
Summary: Pitch Black retient désormais Elsa contre son gré et s'amuse à jouer avec ses plus grandes peurs dans un but bien précis. La faire devenir sa coéquipière dans son combat contre les autres gardiens. Ignorant tout cela, Jack et ses amis gardiens vont tout faire pour la retrouver et la sauver, même si désormais les pouvoirs de l'esprit sont faibles et qu'il risque sa vie de mortel.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout était sombre. L'obscurité engloutissait chaque espace, chaque recoin de la pièce. Il était impossible de distinguer ne serait-ce que sa propre silhouette. Tel un trou profond, sans fin, ce lieu s'apparentait au néant. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, insupportable. L'air semblait se faire rare tant le climat paraissait humide. Plus rien n'existait aux alentours. Et peu importe le trajet parcourue, les kilomètres arpentés dans ce lieu. Tout restait sombre, obscure et sans vie._

 _Était-ce cela l'enfer ? Un espace vide, creux ou la solitude profonde qui vous entoure est capable à la première seconde de vous rendre fou ?_

 _Apparemment non. Puisque soudain, une silhouette d'un étrange éclat bleuté apparut. Tout paraissait floue au début. Mais alors, un corps commençait à se former. Avec un bras en hauteur, comme souhaitant stopper quelque chose et un autre en contrebas désirant protéger une chose inconnue. Étrangement, les couleurs ne semblaient vouloir apparaître, restant sur un ton bleu clair glacial. Puis, les traits délicats d'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine furent plus facilement distinguables. Une expression d'effroi et de désespoir se dessina sur son visage._

 _Et alors un cri résonna dans le néant._

Elsa tomba au sol, abattue par la nouvelle vision d'horreur que lui avait imposé son persécuteur, Pitch Black. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire en observant le corps inconscient de sa victime. Il était désormais devenue si facile de jouer avec les plus grandes peurs de cette jeune femme après avoir passé plusieurs années à l'observer et à se nourrir de ses craintes. Et imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être son grand ennemi, Jack Frost, en sachant l'objet de ses désirs entre ses mains, était d'autant plus jouissif que cette torture qu'il imposait à Elsa à chaque instant.

Bien entendu, il ne lui faisait cela par simple plaisir pervers. Il avait un plan, une idée bien précise en tête pour se débarrasser définitivement des gardiens.

« _Elle sera parfaite._ » Annonça-t-il fièrement à un auditoire absent.

Puis il se détourna de la cellule, sans un regard de pitié pour la jeune femme et sortit de sa tanière.

C'était la nuit. Et même si son repère était englouti dans une profonde forêt, ou à cause du feuillage, il faisait constamment sombre, certains rayons de la lune parvinrent à traverser et à éblouir l'esprit de la peur. On eut presque dit que la lumière était présente comme pour le dénoncer en tant que criminel. Pitch Black le reconnut comme une accusation et s'envola rapidement pour se diriger vers une falaise, qui faisait face à l'Homme de la Lune.

« _Bien le bonjour à toi._ » Lui dit-il d'un air faussement joyeux.

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier, avant de lui adresser une révérence fortement exagérée. Une puissante bourrasque se leva alors, ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à l'esprit. Et lorsque le vent se calma, un rire résonna dans la forêt. Pitch se redressa et dirigea un regard empli de haine envers son créateur.

« _Voyons mon cher ami, tu as créé cinq gardiens pour s'opposer à moi, il est normal que j'obtienne un peu d'aide. Et à voir comment les choses avancent, je pense véritablement qu'elle serra une parfaite coéquipière._ » Se confia-t-il sournoisement, fier de son avancée.


	2. Chapitre 1: Our guardian duty

Jack observait le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, se préoccupant peu du vent violent qui faisait voler ses quelques mèches rebelles. Il faisait nuit, et le ciel était si sombre que les rayons de la lune ne pouvaient traverser les nuages. L'horizon n'était que ténèbres. Tout comme l'âme de Jack, aucune lueur n'illuminait son champ de vision. Le gardien poussa un lent soupir et resserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux.

Puis une lumière chaleureuse apparut derrière lui et il sentit son dos se réchauffer. Le cœur rempli d'espoir, il se retourna, espérant retrouver un certain visage en face de lui.

Non.

Ce n'était que Nord qui allumait une torche, lui permettant d'éclairer son chemin, afin que les rênes ne causent point d'accident.

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que les gardiens étaient partis à la recherche de Pitch Black. Dans la précipitation, le Père Noël avait oublié de prendre ses boules à neiges, permettant de voyager plus rapidement partout dans le monde. Ils étaient alors obligés de devoir faire le trajet uniquement en traîneau. Mais les bêtes se fatiguaient rapidement et les pauses étaient nombreuses. Ce qui avait tendance à rendre fou Jack, tant le temps semblait lui être compté.

« _Nord, par l 'Homme de la lune, éloigne cette torche de moi ! Tu vas brûler mon pelage !_ » Hurla Bunny en retroussant son nez.

L'esprit de l'hiver se tourna doucement vers la provenance de la voix, et observa ses deux collègues se chamailler une fois de plus.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives, durant ces quelques jours, de son ami à vouloir le provoquer gentiment, Jack n'avait trouvé la force et l'envie de lui répondre. Il est vrai qu'il y avait toujours eu une relation complice entre les deux. Au tout début ennemis, puis en devenant collègues, ils avaient pris goût à se disputer amicalement, dans le but de rendre fou l'autre.

Mais Bunny avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en son ami. Et même s'il désapprouvait son choix d'avoir désobéi aux règles et de s'être détourné de l' Homme de la lune, l'esprit du renouveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui. Il ne pouvait le comprendre, car il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela, mais cette même lueur dans le regard, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Après avoir longtemps observé les humains, il y a certaines choses que l'on remarque plus que d'autres, et Bunny avait toujours été fasciné par la volonté des mortels de vouloir à tout prix trouver une personne et rester avec elle pour toujours.

Après tout, avant de devenir un gardien, il n'avait pas de conscience, il était juste un animal et pour lui, trouver un partenaire était uniquement dans le but de se reproduire et les sentiments n'existaient pas. Et pourtant chez les humains, cela semble être une priorité qui les transformait, les faisait grandir.

Et cela ne faisait aucun doute, Jack était transformé, tout comme les humains.

« _Et puis où va-t-on? Tu ne nous a rien dit Nord. Tu as oublié tes boules à neiges mais aussi de nous dire la destination. Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on vole ! »_ Râla le lapin de Pacques en tapant légèrement de la patte.

Nord lui lança un regard assassin avant de se diriger vers Jack. Tout penaud, il se balança d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant que dire face à son ami.

« _J'ai... Je me suis dit que le mieux serait de commencer à l'endroit où nous l'avons tous vus disparaître._ » Proposa l'esprit de l'émerveillement.

En cherchant à croiser le regard de Jack, il désirait obtenir son approbation.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

« _C'est une bonne idée. Pitch avait avoué avoir observé Elsa depuis les profondeurs de la terre. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit resté dans son trou._ » Lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Fée manqua de s'étouffer en remarquant l'absence de toute émotion dans la voix du gardien et Sabe se tritura les mains nerveusement et en silence comme toujours.

Il était rare d'entendre de la bouche d'un gardien une voix si froide et si vide. Eux qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours joyeux. Ces paroles et ces tons étaient uniquement réservés aux adultes.

Soudain Jack fronça furieusement les sourcils et se retourna vers Nord. Face au regard empli de haine de l'esprit de l'amusement, le Père Noël se recula doucement.

« _Comment Pitch a pu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ?_ » Demanda-t-il alors brusquement.

Nord interloqué par la question de son ami, se rapprocha de lui en se grattant la barbe.

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_ »

Jack durant un instant ne répondit rien, cherchant précautionneusement ses mots.

« _Je veux dire, d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs ? De l'Homme de Lune ? C'est lui qui l'a créé ?_ »

Fée hocha doucement la tête, les yeux soudainement remplis de larmes. Ses ailes arrêtèrent alors de battre et elle s'assit sur le bois froid du traîneau.

« _Le but de l'Homme de la Lune n'est-il pas de donner du bonheur aux enfants en créant des gardiens ? Le but n'est-il pas de les protéger ? »_ Posa-t-il alors comme question rageusement.

Il adressa un regard à la lune, le souffle erratique. Sa foi en lui avait tellement été remis en question ces temps-ci. Il ne le comprenait plus, ne voyait plus ou il venait en venir. Après tout, il l'avait guidé jusqu'à Elsa pour l'aider à se souvenir d'être un enfant à nouveau. Certes il était tombé amoureux, mais n'était-ce pas un risque de le faire se confronter à une chose si puissante avec si peu d'expérience de la vie ? Et sans connaissances des lois en plus. Peu importe la raison de son choix, Jack était confus face aux agissement de son créateur et désormais il avait du mal à encore croire en lui.

« _Pitch avant n'était pas comme cela. Il devait être un gardien. Comme toi il a été choisi._ » Lui confessa Fée tristement.

Jack, surpris par cette nouvelle échappa un hoquet de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il regarda Fée mais cette dernière avait détourné la tête. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à ses collègues qui chacun hochèrent tristement la tête.

« _Au début..._ » Commença Nord, « _Il était heureux d'avoir été choisi. Il voyait cette mission comme un honneur. Il aimait beaucoup les enfants, il les adorait même. Il était père lorsqu'il fut choisi._ »

Dans l'esprit du gardien, imaginer son ennemi être parent était impossible. Même son amour pour les enfants semblait non envisageable. Il jeta un regard suspicieux envers Bunny, afin de décélérer une once de plaisanterie dans son regard. En remarquant la mine triste de son collègue, il baissa la tête, honteux de l'avoir soupçonné de faire une telle chose et se concentra à nouveau sur le récit.

« _Comme le tu sais Jack..._ » Continua Fée. « _Nous ne pouvons ressentir de l'amour pour un être humain, cela nous est interdit. Que ce soit un amour passionnel, mais aussi paternel..._ ».

Jack déglutit péniblement. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans la voix de son amie que sa respiration en fut soudan coupée. L'atmosphère devenait trop lourde. Il savait alors que ce que l'on s'apprêtait à lui révéler était une information difficile à entendre mais à dire à haute voix aussi.

« _D'une certaine part, tu as de la chance d'avoir perdu tes souvenirs quand tu es devenu Jack Frost. Car nous autres gardiens, une fois choisis, avons dû faire une croix sur notre passé, notre famille et nos amis. C'est une épreuve douloureuse à passer, mais indispensable pour devenir gardien._ » Expliqua doucement la gardienne des souvenirs.

Cette dernière baissa tristement la tête, tentant de retenir une larme. Sabe posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« _Malheureusement Pitch n'a pas réussi cette épreuve. Il était toujours raccroché à sa famille et à son fils. Il ne voulait les abandonner. Il ne supportait pas ses lois, elle était ridicule pour lui. Et... Il ne savait que faire, il était perdu entre son sens du devoir envers les enfants et entre sa famille qu'il chérissait tant._ » Continua Nord.

Jack hocha doucement la tête, comprenant la situation de son ennemi. Il est vrai qu'une fois devenu gardien, le sens du devoir et la dévotion pour les enfants devenaient extrêmement important au point d'occuper uniquement leurs esprits. Avant de connaître Elsa, son cœur et son âme battaient pour l'Homme de la Lune et les enfants et ce dès la première seconde ou Nord l'avait déclaré gardien.

« _Au fur et à mesure que les années défilaient, le cœur de Pitch s'est assombri. Ce tiraillement entre les deux choses qui étaient les plus importantes pour lui l'a rendu fou. Et un jour, quand sa femme succomba à la maladie, il décida de renoncer aux deux. Et ses pouvoirs sombrèrent avec lui avant que l'Homme de la lune ne puisse les lui enlever. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né Pitch Black, l'esprit de la peur et du cauchemar._ » Finit le Père Noël.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, il y eut un long silence. Seul résonnaient les grelots que des rênes. Plus personne n'osait rien dire. Il est vrai que les gardiens avaient toujours du mal à conter l'histoire, car comme toujours lorsqu'ils expliquaient les raisons de leur ennemi à agir ainsi, un pincement au cœur se faisait ressentir chez chacun. Car il était facile de le comprendre. Chaque esprit avait dû affronter la perte des êtres chers au fil des années et chaque instant étaient devenus une tentation pour ne pas sombrer et ne pas ressentir un quelconque sentiment face à l'un de leurs proches. Pitch avait juste été trop faible, trop humain. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de lui en vouloir une fois l'histoire racontée.

« _Je ne serais pas comme lui._ » Dit alors Jack en brisant le silence.

Ses amis l'observèrent un instant, les traits choqués par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les poings serrés et le regard froid, il regarda chacun de ses collègues dans les yeux.

« _Ce qu'il a vécu est certes triste je n'en doute pas, et je comprends ce qu'il a ressenti envers l'Homme de la Lune car tout comme lui, j'éprouve une certaine colère envers notre créateur._ » Cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Bunny comme craignant les paroles de Jack, se mit à observer le ciel sombre, attendant une quelconque réponse de la divinité. Mais comme toujours, rien.

« _Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire souffrir les enfants. Je préfère sacrifier mon immortalité pour Elsa certes mais aussi pour les enfants. Je ne veux pas que mes pouvoirs deviennent mauvais. Je ne veux pas être mauvais._ »

Les quatre gardiens se regardèrent tout d'abord surpris. Puis Nord hocha doucement la tête comme approuvant les propos de l'esprit de l'hiver. Fée se rapprocha doucement de lui pour poser sa frêle main sur son épaule. Ses ailes s'étaient de nouveau remis à battre.

« _Non tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Jack, nous le savons. Et par ton choix, tu nous le prouves encore plus. Nous ne faisons confiance. Ton cœur est pur et il saura te guider et te faire faire les bons choix._ » Le rassura-t-elle tendrement comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant.

Elle lui offrit ensuite un doux sourire que le gardien lui rendit sincèrement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les remercier pour leur soutien, le traîneau atterrit brusquement sur la terre ferme.

Jack sortit avec précipitation du véhicule et observa les alentours, sur les gardes, prêt à se défendre si son ennemi était dans les parages. Puis remarquant que les environs étaient vides, il se redressa et observa les alentours. Rien n'avait changé en cinquante ans. La forêt qui se remettait de l'hiver accueillait doucement son nouveau feuillage et la légère brume alentour donnait une atmosphère mystique au lieu. L'aurore approchait, le quatrième jour débutait, il fallait se dépêcher.

Nord eut du mal à sortir de son traîneau au vu de son âge et son poids, et pourtant une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, l'expression d'une grande sagesse se dégagea de son visage. Il leva son épée pour la diriger vers un point précis, ou la nature n'avait voulu se rapprocher. Tout était vide et aride autour et Jack reconnu tout de suite l'endroit.

« _Les amis, nous voici dans l'ancienne demeure de Pitch Black._ »


	3. Chapitre 2: The revelation's stone

Sur leurs gardes, les gardiens entrèrent dans la tanière de leur grand ennemi. Jack Frost ouvrait la marche et éclairait les environs avec son bâton, qui dégageait une lueur bleutée à travers les fissures du bois, qui s'étaient formées avec le temps. Le tunnel était long et si étroit que Nord devait se plier, tel un accordéon, pour pouvoir avancer.

L'obscurité et le peu d'espace rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante. Jack avait l'impression que ses poumons suffoquaient. Il avait beau prendre de longues inspirations, le manque d'oxygène se faisait toujours ressentir.

Fée ne volait pas non plus, au vu du peu d'espace qui s'offrait à elle mais aussi face à la peur qui lui empêchait tout contrôle sur le tremblement de son corps.

Sabe, à sa manière était plus muet que d'habitude. Non seulement sa voix n'exprimait rien, mais son visage non plus. Il avait des traits parfaitement neutres, ne trahissant ni joie, ni peur et pourtant il était facile de deviner la terreur qui l'habitait. Car l'esprit du rêve ne dégageait aucune lumière. Tout éclat qui l'habitait habituellement avait disparu et le gardien n'était plus aussi rayonnant. L'obscurité semblait étouffer sa lumière.

Tous les gardiens étaient aux aguets, prêt à réagir face aux moindres mouvements, à la moindre attaque ennemie.

Mais tout était silencieux, tout était calme et seul ne résonnaient que dans leurs têtes, les battements incontrôlables de leur cœur.

Puis de la lumière apparue dans le champ de vision de Jack et il leva la main pour faire signe de s'arrêter. La fin du tunnel était proche, et il était fort possible que Pitch Black soit ici, à quelques mètres, jouissant de la réussite de son plan et de la souffrance de sa prisonnière. La main levée de Jack, se transforma en poing, en imaginant le visage emplit de douleur de la jeune reine. Il serra les lèvres et fit signe à ses collègues de le suivre. Et toujours sans aucun bruit, il accéléra le pas, le cœur battant. L'adrénaline envahissant ses veines, il s'apprêtait à se battre. À retrouver Elsa, même si pour cela il fallait saigner l'esprit de la peur.

Quand il ne manqua plus qu'un pas pour sortir du tunnel, l'esprit de l'hiver se positionna sur le côté afin de ne pas être vu. Les gardiens le suivirent silencieusement.

« _Et maintenant que fait-on ? On ne sait même pas si il est là._ » Demanda Bunny, inquiet d'être désormais si proche du danger.

L'esprit de l'hiver ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avança son visage vers le repaire et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Le lieu semblait désert. Il n'entendait aucune respiration, aucun souffle et aucun hurlement.

« _Sabe, peux-tu envoyer une créature avec ta magie ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à acquiescer, Bunny l'intercepta et se mettant devant lui.

« _Non mais l'humanité t'a-t-il rendu fou ? Cela ne fera qu'annoncer notre présence. Si Pitch est là, on se fera repérer !_ »Protesta-t-il.

« _Et il vaut mieux qu'il s'attaque d'abord à la créature de sable plutôt qu'à l'un d'entre nous. S'il n'y a aucune réaction, la voie sera libre._ »

Le lapin de Pâcques, toujours mécontent leva les yeux en ciel avant d'échapper un râle. Puis voyant le regard sérieux que lui adressait son collègue, il opina.

« _Soit._ » Concéda-t-il.

Bunny se recula et hocha la tête nonchalamment envers Sabe. Ce dernier se mit alors à scintiller à nouveau, et chaque gardien se couvrit les yeux un instant, ne supportant sa lumière, qui semblable à celle du soleil était devenue aveuglante. Puis il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec ses mains et du sable s'agglutina autour pour former une minuscule souris dorée. La créature tomba brutalement sur le sol et après avoir regardé rapidement son maître, se précipita dans l'antre de l'ennemi à la recherche d'une quelconque présence.

Durant l'instant qui semblait durer une éternité, les gardiens retenaient leur souffle. A l'affût du moindre bruit et prêt à l'attaque, aucun n'osait bouger. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et toujours rien. Alors devenu soudain impatient, le Lapin de Pâcques se dégagea de sa cachette et avança vers la sortie.

« _Ça suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester ici. On va attraper des crampes au bout d'un moment._ »

Fée s'envola rapidement pour tenter de le rejoindre.

« _Bunny ne fais pas l'idiot._ » Le réprimanda-t-elle en tentant de lui attraper le bras.

Trop tard. Il avait déjà franchi le pas et avait disparu du champ de vision des autres gardiens. Un long silence s'installa à nouveau et serrant les dents Jack attendait le hurlement de son ami. Mais rien ne vint.

« _Bon vous venez ? Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a personne ici._ » Rassura l'esprit du renouveau.

Soudain les épaules des gardiens se relâchèrent, sous le coup du soulagement. Pas de danger en vue. Il n'y aurait pas de bataille aujourd'hui, ni de sauvetage. Jack fronça les sourcils en constatant les sentiments contradictoires qui étaient présents dans son cœ soulagement face à l'absence de son ennemi mais aussi la déception de ne pouvoir sauver et revoir Elsa aujourd'hui. Toujours en empoignant solidement la source de ses pouvoirs, il sortit du tunnel et observa les alentours.

En effet, tout semblait abandonné. Les cages, qui auparavant étaient suspendues jonchaient sur le sol, toutes étant en très mauvais état. Le sol fait de pierre était brisé à divers endroits. Et il était facile de deviner que certaines fissures étaient la cause de la violence de Pitch Black. Tout était sombre et froid, aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de l'endroit et Jack dut plisser des yeux pour mieux observer ce qui l'entourait. La seule source de lumière présente, permettant d'éclairer la pièce, était les nombreux points lumineux qui envahissaient le globe terrestre. Tout comme chez Nord, le globe représentant les enfants croyants, flottait dans les airs et annonçait fièrement la victoire des gardiens.

Mais contrairement à celui de son collègue, quelque chose clochait dans celui-ci, un élément était de trop. Jack s'envola pour se poser au sommet du globe et observa l'ombre menaçante qui pesait sur un pays en particulier. Quelque chose était enfoncé dans l'objet magique. L'esprit de l'hiver se hâta de l'enlever, ce qui eut pour effet de le couper au tout début. Puis se saisissant de l'objet mystérieux, il remarqua que ce dernier était un morceau de glace. Planté sur un pays particulier. La Norvège.

« _Elsa était déjà sa cible lorsqu'il était ici._ » Annonça froidement Jack Frost.

Les gardiens se retournèrent vers la voix et observèrent le morceau de miroir et le creux laissé sur le globe par l'objet tranchant. Nord se frotta la barbe réfléchissant un instant. Le segment de glace lui disait quelque chose.

« _Nous sommes en Amérique. Comment a-t-il pus avoir connaissance de sa présence en étant enfermé ici ?_ » Se questionna Fée.

Cette dernière inquiète remettait de plus en plus en question les capacités de Pitch Black. Si ce dernier même enfermé dans les ténèbres peut suivre ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur, aucune limite ne peut donc lui faire face. Quelle sera la solution afin qu'il ne devienne plus nuisible pour les enfants et les gardiens ?

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée à Fée et le silence s'installa. Chacun partit à la recherche d'indice, sauf Nord qui était toujours préoccupé par le morceau de miroir. Il marmonnait rapidement dans sa barbe, si bien que personne ne comprit ce qu'il divulguait à toute vitesse.

L'esprit de l'hiver pensant que la vieillesse de son collègue lui jouait des tours, ne prêta pas attention à tout cela et s'envola vers un coin isolé, caché dans l'obscurité.

Il découvrit alors une cellule crasseuse, qui empestait l'humidité. L'odeur était si forte que Jack fronça du nez en approchant de la pièce. Il se saisit de nombreux barreaux, tirant dessus afin de distinguer la porte d'entrée. La lumière de son bâton était basse et il était difficile d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il trouva la grille permettant de rentrer, il se précipita à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un objet, d'un mot, permettant de le mener jusqu'à Elsa.

Puis entendant comme un fracas derrière lui, l'esprit se retourna vivement, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, avant de pousser une soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua que Bunny avait juste fait tomber un objet métallique.

Mais en admirant les alentours de derrière les barreaux, le cœur de Jack se serra. Elsa était-elle dans une cellule semblable à celle-ci ? Vivait-elle dans l'obscurité ? En étant mal nourrie et mal traitée ? Une image s'insinua dans le cerveau de l'esprit. Celle de la jeune femme, les joues creuses, le teint blafard et les yeux éteints. Elle était allongée sur le sol malpropre et ne bougeait plus, comme étant sans vie.

Sous le coup de la fureur, le poing de Jack s'abattit sur la pierre. Et le sol auparavant gris et noir était devenu rouge sang. Le gardien observa un instant son poing. La douleur lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits et les visions de la jeune reine avaient disparu. Mais la douleur était toujours là, persistante et omniprésente. Et alors qu'il était en train de se calmer, un hurlement de joie résonna dans le repaire.

« _Enfin je me rappelle !_ » Cria Nord en brandissant le morceau de miroir dans les airs.

Les gardiens se précipitèrent vers lui, le regard curieux et les sourcils froncés.

« _De quoi parles-tu vielle branche ?_ » Le questionna Bunny, soupçonneux face à son accès de bonne humeur soudaine.

« In revelationem petrarum _. La pierre de révélation ! Pitch Black s'est servie de cela pour retrouver la reine !_ » S'exclama le Père Noël.

L'esprit de l'hiver ne comprenant un mot, se tourna vers ses amis afin de comprendre la situation. Mais chacun lançait un regard interrogateur envers Nord.

« _De quoi parles-tu ?_ » Lui demanda Fée.

L'esprit de l'émerveillement, se remettant de sa grande joie, observa ses amis avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la petite fée.

« _Voyons mon amie ! Toi qui t'en sers tant ! Vous vous rappelez du cristal chez moi au Pole Nord ? Celui qui m'a permis de vous trouver tous ? Celui qui vous a désigné comme gardien ?_ »

Tous hochèrent la tête à l'exception de Jack. Nord brandit alors le bout de glace devant les gardiens.

« _Et bien ceci est à peu près la même chose. Mais une magie différente doit l'alimenter, je suppose. La mienne ne fonctionne qu'avec le rayon de la lune. Il s'agit d'un morceau de notre créateur, entouré de glaces. Comme tes cristaux Fée. »_ Expliqua-t-il.

L'esprit du souvenir soudain hocha la tête vigoureusement et ses ailes se mirent à battre rapidement.

« _Oh oui, et tout cela ne marche qu'avec le pouvoir des gardiens et Pitch étant un ancien membre..._ » Commença-t-elle.

« _Il a pu invoquer la magie du cristal._ » Termina Bunny.

Tous se regardèrent avec un air ravi sur le visage. Jack quant à lui ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, gela le sol, afin de les calmer et d'attirer leur attention.

« _Mais ton cristal peut te montrer les gardiens_ » Dit-il en pointant du doigt Nord « _Et le tien peut remémorer les souvenirs Fée. Elsa n'est pas une gardienne. Comment a-t-il pu avoir connaissance de son existence ainsi que de ses pouvoirs ?_ » Tenta-t-il de comprendre.

Fée vola vers lui et chercha son regard, comme lorsqu'elle devait, à chaque fois, expliquer un élément important à quelqu'un. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage.

« _Si seulement tu avais lu le livre Jack. Tu aurais su que chaque être magique possède une empreinte. Que tu sois l'enfant de l'Homme de la Lune ou non. La magie qui nous entoure est comme une aura et nous permet de nous distinguer des autres êtres vivants. Si, comme tu nous l'as dit Elsa possède le pouvoir de contrôler la neige et la glace alors elle a une empreinte._ » Lui divulgua-t-elle.

« _Et connaissant Pitch Black et son goût pour l'ironie, il a dû chercher une personne avec un pouvoir similaire à l'un de nous autres. En retournant sa colère contre cette personne, il avait l'impression de se venger._ » Devina par la suite Bunny.

Les gardiens hochèrent de la tête en approuvant la théorie du Lapin de Pacques et Fée posa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Jack. Elle avait deviné que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui de faire ce chemin. De perdre du temps à comprendre alors que les minutes étaient comptées.

« _Bien nous avons alors compris comment Pitch avait découvert Elsa, et clairement il n'est pas ici alors que faisons-nous ?_ » Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

Et alors que Nord s'apprêtait à répondre, un immense fracas résonna à nouveau dans la pièce et tous tournèrent leur regard vers la provenance de ce bruit. Sabe à l'autre bout leur fit signe de les rejoindre rapidement en agitant le bras énergiquement.

« _L'ami qu'as-tu fais encore comme bêtise ?_ » Demanda le Père Noël en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux dorés.

Le marchand de sable, frustré que l'on pense qu'il puisse faire une telle chose et de ne pas être pris au sérieux, serra furieusement les poings et de la poussière sortit de ses oreilles. Puis il pointa du doigt un lieu dissimulé par l'obscurité depuis l'ancien point de vue des gardiens.

Jack s'approcha doucement et son bâton pût éclairer les alentours. Il s'agissait d'un autre tunnel. Très étroit, ne permettant de ne laisser passer qu'une seule personne à la fois.

« _Probablement Pitch qui l'a creusé de ses propres mains._ » Devina-t-il.

Le jeune homme entra la tête dans le tunnel observant les alentours. La terre semblait assez ferme, elle n'allait vraisemblablement pas s'écrouler sur eux.

Soudain, un léger vent froid atteignit le visage du gardien, provenant de l'autre bout du tunnel. Cela sonnait comme un appel, comme une invitation.

« _A ton avis ou cela mène-t-il ?_ » Lui demanda Bunny, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau voyager dans les tunnels, son lieu favori.

« _En Norvège._ » Répondit Jack sans aucune hésitation.

Il profita à nouveau du peu d'air frais qui restait dans le trou avant de se tourner vers son collègue, les traits marqués par la détermination.

« _Tape du pied et agrandit ce tunnel pour que l'on puisse marcher et non ramper dedans. Il faut aller par là._ » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid au lapin de Pacques.

Et alors que ce dernier était en train de s'exécuter, Fée vola jusqu'à Jack pour lui saisir la main.

« _Jack stop !_ »

Ce dernier se retourna et tenta de se libérer de son emprise, en vain. Malgré la finesse de ses mains, la poigne de l'esprit des souvenirs était forte.

« _Qui a-t-il ?_ »

La fée lui montrait à présent ses mains, désormais couvertes de sang. Le jeune homme regarda alors à nouveau son poing et la coupure qui n'avait pas cicatrisé. D'ordinaire, il fallait attendre à peine quelques secondes pour qu'une blessure ne se referme. Mais là le sang coulait encore et la plaie restait ouverte.

« _Ton immortalité disparaît avec le temps._ » Expliqua Nord. « _Tu ne pourras plus guérir aussi facilement._ »

Jack observa une dernière fois sa main et déglutit en pensant désormais au danger qu'il l'entourait. Il devait faire encore plus attention, car au moindre faux pas, sa vie pouvait y passer. Il tenta de créer un flocon, qui apparut facilement au creux de sa main. Il sera alors à nouveau les poings et s'avança vers le tunnel.

« _Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Dépêchons-nous avant que mes pouvoirs ne disparaissent à leur tour.._ »


	4. Chapitre 3: Your kingdom or your love?

_Elsa cavalait dans un couloir qui n'en finissait jamais. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle fuyait et pourtant toutes les parties de son corps lui hurlaient de s'échapper. Une sombre présence semblait la poursuivre, souhaitant l'engloutir corps et âme, la faisant sombrer dans le néant le plus total. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son cerveau était à l'affut du moindre signe, du moindre danger. Son souffle était saccadé. Tout son corps tremblait, si bien qu'elle ne sut comment elle faisait pour pouvoir être encore capable de courir. Elle devait à tout prix s'échapper, pour pouvoir protéger les siens. Anna, Kristoff, son peuple, Jack, leurs vies dépendaient d'elle. Elle ne pouvait abandonner au péril de leurs existences. Mais le couloir ne finissait jamais et il n'y avait aucune porte qui se profilait à l'horizon. La seule échappatoire était face à elle. Il fallait courir, encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement total de tous ses muscles._

 _Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le cœur d'Elsa se serra alors à force de battre si rapidement. Son esprit commença à s'engourdir. Et les muscles se tiraillaient de douleur tant ils avaient fait trop d'exercice. A bout de forces, la jeune femme tomba brutalement sur le sol. Elle tenta de se relever rapidement mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir la porter. Elle commença alors à ramper très lentement, le souffle court. Les larmes commencèrent alors à monter doucement sous l'emprise de la peur. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle les sauve, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Derrière elle, elle entendit comme un souffle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un souffle glacé. Habituellement, le froid ne la dérangeait, bien au contraire c'était une sensation réconfortante pour elle. Signifiant l'arrivée de l'hiver, symbolisant son pouvoir mais aussi l'arrivée de Jack dans la pièce. Mais ce souffle était différent. C'était un froid morbide, qui glaçait le sang de la jeune reine. Elle tenta à nouveau de se relever, en vain. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait de douleur et son cerveau semblait être en hypothermie. Elle est figée sur place, incapable de bouger, à la merci de l'ennemi. Un sanglot s'échappa alors de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus le retenir, la peur, la panique, la folie prenaient peu à peu place dans son esprit._

 _«_ Par pitié, non je vous en supplie _. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _Dans son dos, des pas résonnèrent. Elle se figea, attendant son heure, les yeux fermés, pensant aux personnes chères à son cœur. Pendant plusieurs minutes rien ne vint, le bruit de pas avait cessé et on ne pouvait entendre uniquement le souffle court d'Elsa._

 _«_ Elsa ? _» Appela alors une voix masculine._

 _Reconnaissant le timbre de voix, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se leva alors précipitamment et fit face à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle._

 _«_ Père. _» Chuchota-t-elle, de peur que tout cela disparaisse._

 _Elle n'y croyait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Son père ici, vivant, devant elle. Oubliant sa peur et sa crise récente, elle entoura son père de ses bras, lui offrant une tendre éteinte. Des larmes de bonheur apparurent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme et un sourire joyeux s'afficha sur son visage. Son cœur se réchauffa doucement alors, et toute pression s'envola. Elle resserra sa prise autour du corps de son père, comme pour prouver son existence. La chaleur de son torse contre sa joue était si familière qu'Elsa ne pouvait remettre en question sa présence._

 _Et pourtant il manquait quelque chose. Son père ne lui rendait pas son étreinte. Il restait là, figé, lançant un regard emplit de dégout et de haine envers sa fille. Elsa se recula alors doucement et son cœur commença de nouveau à s'affoler._

 _«_ Père ? _» Demanda-t-elle la voix inquiète._

 _Et comme si cela l'avait réveillé, l'ancien roi, bougea alors doucement s'avançant vers la jeune reine et lui saisit sa couronne pour la lancer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Elsa lança un regard ébahi envers son père. Ce dernier restait toujours de glace._

 _«_ Tu es une honte pour notre famille. _» Lâcha-t-il froidement._

 _Le cœur d'Elsa se serra alors craignant depuis des années ces paroles._

 _«_ Tu ne méritais pas notre amour, comme tu ne mérites pas ce royaume ! _»_

 _Le corps de la jeune femme se mit alors de nouveau à trembler. Elle serra les dents, évitant d'échapper un sanglot, qui menaçait d'éclater au fond de sa gorge à tout instant._

 _«_ Tu n'es même pas capable de trouver un mari, tu n'es même pas capable de donner un héritier convenable à ton peuple. _» Continua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à sa fille._

 _La concernée détourna alors le regard, ne pouvant supporter une minute de plus ces yeux si vides d'affection pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus que lire une grande déception._

 _«_ Et par-dessus tout tu as l'audace de tomber amoureuse d'une personne qui n'est même pas de sang royal. Pire même ! Tu tombes amoureuse d'une stupide légende, d'un être que personne ne peut voir _. »_

 _Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du roi décédé. Ses traits déformés par la haine lui donnaient un air diabolique._

 _«_ Tu es véritablement pathétique ! _»_

« _J'ai dit assez !_ » Hurla alors Elsa.

Et la vision de Pitch Black disparut aussitôt. La jeune femme observa les alentours et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était de nouveau dans cette cage si sordide certes, mais préférable aux visions de son tortionnaire.

Puis elle vit Pitch, l'observant de l'autre côté des barreaux et la rage emplit alors le corps de la jeune femme. Elle gela ses chaines, ces dernières se brisant immédiatement, et se précipita vers Pitch Black. Elle tenta ensuite de lui lancer des piques de glace, qui ricochèrent sur le bouclier magique qu'avait installé son kidnappeur. Sachant que cela était peine perdue elle s'installa sur le banc en bois humide qui se trouvait sur la droite et se frotta les yeux, effaçant ses larmes. Les chaines apparurent à nouveau, formant au début en amas de sable noir, pour ensuite se transformer en métal solide et glacé contre la peau de la jeune reine.

« _C'est intéressant._ » Murmura Pitch Black.

Une main se forma alors avec la même matière que celles des chaines et s'empara du visage d'Elsa pour l'amener vers Pitch Black. Ce dernier observa un instant les yeux de la dernière et un sourire malsain se forma sur son visage. Elsa ayant trop peur de la réponse ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

« _C'est pour bientôt_. »

Une fois qu'il relâcha son emprise sur la blonde, elle partit précipitamment se rassoir. La vision l'avait épuisé, et son corps n'avait désormais plus aucune énergie.

« _Laissez-moi partir je vous en prie. Mon royaume a besoin de moi. Ma sœur ne peut gérer Arendelle seule._ » Lui supplia-t-elle.

« _Et abandonner un projet qui me tient en vie depuis des années. Certainement pas !_ »

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la cellule et fit face à la reine.

« _Nous sommes proches du but !_ »

Ne voulant montrer la soumission face à lui, Elsa se leva difficilement afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« _Je sais qui vous êtes et pour rien au monde je vous aiderais._ » Lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix puissante, de la voix qu'elle utilisait pour donner un ordre.

Pitch se rapprocha de son visage, leurs nez se touchaient presque et la jeune femme dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Cependant elle ne détourna pas son regard, montrant son opposition face à son kidnappeur.

« _Tu es proche des ténèbres. Tu seras bientôt à ma merci._ »

Le cœur de la jeune reine tambourina dans sa poitrine et elle déglutit péniblement.

« _Je ne vous obéirais jamais._ »

Un rire mesquin s'échappa de la gorge de l'esprit de la peur.

« _Oh que si. Et de gré ou de force tu m'obéiras._ »

Elsa, comme pour prouver ses propos utilisa sa magie pour paralyser Pitch. La glace l'entoura pour finalement prendre sous son emprise chacun de ses membres. Etonnamment le prisonnier se laissa faire et il lança un regard joueur envers la blonde.

« _Tu vois, la colère te fait un peu plus chaque jour sombrer dans la noirceur. »_

Alors se rendant compte de la situation, elle relança son emprise sur l'esprit et le libéra. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se reprendre. Son corps tremblait à nouveau.

« _Alors laissez-moi au moins parler à mon peuple, le rassurer et après je serai à vous._ »

Pitch prit le menton de la femme en coupe et lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

« _Et me priver de la peur de chacun des habitants d'Arendelle ? Hors de question ! Nous allons avoir besoin de force, pour parvenir à mon but. Mais nous allons passer un marché. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, si mon but est atteint alors je te laisserai partir et je laisserai ton royaume en paix pour l'éternité._ » Lui promit-il.

Elle tenta alors de lire dans les yeux de l'esprit cherchant un quelconque piège. Elle réussit à déceler une grande honnêteté toutefois la vengeance était le sentiment régnant dans ses prunelles.

« _Je refuse de faire du mal à Jack._ »

L'esprit se recula en levant les mains.

« _Alors dans ce cas, ton peuple et ta sœur souffriront._ »

Puis il quitta la cellule et laissa échapper un rire profondément sadique.

« _Détruire Jack Frost ou voire ton peuple sombrer dans la folie_. _Je me demande bien de quel côté ton cœur balancera._ » Lança-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement.

Elsa, seule dans l'obscurité, repensant à la vision de son père déçu de son comportement et à la conversation avec Pitch, se mit à trembler de peur.


	5. Chapitre 4: Need hope

Jack serra les poings, tentant de contenir tant bien que mal la fureur qui s'immisçait peu à peu en lui. Le repaire de Pitch Black en Norvège était vide, lui aussi. Le silence qui régnait, l'écho que provoquaient les voix des gardiens dans le lieu hostile, rendaient l'atmosphère insupportable pour le jeune homme.

Durant la longue traversée du tunnel, il avait espéré au fond de lui, pouvoir mettre fin à cette histoire. Pouvoir sauver la reine et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de leur grand ennemi. Mais en vain. Le lieu était bel et bien abandonné.

Il était difficile de décrire la déception et la colère qui envahissaient l'esprit de l'amusement. Son cœur était lourd, ses veines bouillonnaient et sa respiration était erratique. Et il ne pouvait faire face à cet échec plus longtemps.

Tous les gardiens avaient remarqué, les émotions puissantes qui se lisaient sur le visage de Jack et chacun se sentait un peu plus inutile. Cela semblait peine perdue. Plus aucun indice, plus de piste à suivre, la victime semblait perdue à jamais, à la merci du grand Pitch Black.

Durant un long moment, après avoir découvert que le repaire était désormais vide, plus personne n'osait parler, ne voulant attrister un peu plus le jeune gardien. Mais chacun avait du travail, et si tout espoir était perdu, il fallait alors reprendre le court de la vie. Jack était conscient de cela, mais la réalité était trop dure à encaisser.

C'est pour cela, lorsque Nord s'approcha de son collègue et voulut poser une main sur son épaule que l'esprit de l'hiver se précipita vers le sommet de la tanière et forma un trou grâce à sa canne, laissant enfin entrer un peu de lumière dans ce lieu si lugubre.

« _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air_. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et il s'envola, laissant ses amis attristés devant son comportement. Fée poussa un soupir triste.

« _Ces temps-ci j'avais l'impression de l'avoir vu grandir, mais faire face à la réalité reste pour lui une étape très difficile._ » Avoua-t-elle, la mine déformée par le chagrin.

Bunny, ses oreilles de lapin en arrière, ne dit rien et observa la nouvelle source de lumière. Il remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune était dissimulée par de lourds nuages noirs.

« _Je suis aussi inquiet. Je ne souhaite pas abandonner. Pitch reste une menace pour les enfants dans tous les cas, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où cette crapule se trouve. »_ Remarqua Nord.

« _Et même l'Homme de la lune ne semble pas vouloir nous aider._ » Compléta Bunny en lançant un regard noir aux nuages qui surplombaient le ciel.

Tous les gardiens suivirent le regard du Lapin de Pacques et pendant un instant observèrent l'ombre dominante de la lune qui en cette nuit était d'un noir si profond, qu'elle était semblable à celle de Pitch Black.

Fée se rappelant alors de sa mise en garde envers Jack sur les règles, et se remémorant de l'éclat qui brillait auparavant dans les yeux de son ami, serra des poings et s'envola à son tour.

« _Je vais le voir._ » Les informa-t-elle.

Et elle disparut à son tour. Bunny ricana discrètement dans son coin, persuadé que le réconforter n'allait qu'empirer les choses.

« _Je suis tout de même soulagé de n'avoir jamais connu toutes ces choses humaines. On dirait que ça vous détruit à petit feu et que vous en redemandez._ »

Nord et Sabe rirent face à la remarque de leur ami.

« _C'est à peu près comme cela que nous fonctionnons en effet._ » Confirma le Père Noël.

Puis il claqua fortement ses mains entre elles, et le son résonna longtemps dans le repaire.

« _Bien cherchons quelque chose ou cas où, qui sait ? Peut-être que Pitch est tellement aveuglé par son désir de vengeance qu'il a oublié de dissimuler un indice._ »

Sabe et Bunny hochèrent la tête et chacun se dirigea vers un recoin sombre de la pièce.

L'esprit du renouveau dans son coin, pensa à nouveau à ce qu'avait dit Nord sur les sentiments humains. Tout cela lui était totalement inconnu et un élément semblait particulièrement le perturber.

« _Pourquoi chercher ces sentiments si c'est pour souffrir au final ?_ » Demanda-t-il doucement, sachant que l'écho amènerait sa voix jusqu'aux oreilles de son ami.

Nord mit un long moment avant de répondre. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il était devenu gardien et qu'il avait sacrifié par la même occasion sa condition humaine. Tout était désormais flou et pourtant son cœur se serra quand il se remémora des souvenirs.

« _Cela procure d'intense moment de bonheur, au point que la souffrance en vaut la peine._ »

L'esprit de renouveau hocha doucement la tête, tandis qu'il tâtonnait chaque recoin du mur à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. La lumière était faible, et il était difficile de voir devant soi.

« _Tu regrettes ton choix Nord_ ? »

Le cœur du Père Noël se figea alors, ainsi que chacun des membres de son corps. Il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait son collègue. En évoquant cela, un visage se forma à nouveau dans l'esprit du vieil homme. Puis des souvenirs envahirent sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet, de relancer son organe vital et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Il regarda les alentours et observa un instant le faisceau lumineux de la lune qui s'était infiltré dans le repaire. Il semblait que la lumière était devenue plus puissante, plus omniprésente. Et comme une mise en garde, Nord s'interdit de penser à cela à nouveau. Il s'interdit de penser une fois de plus à son passé et à elle.

« _Non._ » Mentit-il.

Bunny ne releva pas la tension de la voix de son ami, car il était au courant qu'il était difficile pour lui de parler de cela. Mais la curiosité du moment avait pris le dessus et le lapin s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué tant de peine.

« _Désolé._ » S'excusa-t-il.

Nord déglutit péniblement dans l'obscurité.

« _Ce n'est rien._ »

Et pourtant depuis un certain temps, son cœur criait l'inverse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce manque et ce regret en voyant Jack si heureux de s'abandonner à l'amour.

Car il fut un temps ou Nord avait été dans la même situation, il fut un temps ou le Père Noël était lui aussi tombé amoureux.

C'était une douce femme d'un chocolat si gourmand que Nord en fut tout de suite séduit. Elle représentait la tendresse par sa si fine silhouette qui s'était fortement distinguée au côté de la carrure si imposante de l'esprit. Tout en elle l'avait charmé. Sa voix, son rire, sa générosité, sa douceur et son esprit très boudeur aussi. Il était rare de tenir tête à cette légende si mythique tant son nom était connu et tant sa présence était intimidante, et pourtant, elle avait été la seule à pouvoir lui tenir tête. De bon nombre d'histoires sont alors sortis sur leur relation, mais on ne pouvait parvenir à décrire ses traits du visage, ni même son prénom. Car malheureusement leur histoire n'avait duré d'un bref instant, si court que personne ne sut véritablement si elle avait existé ou si elle avait été une simple illusion.

Nord avait dû fait un choix, entre son devoir et son amour et ainsi fut née la légendaire Mère Noël. Une relation, une histoire interdite, trop courte mais que l'esprit de l'émerveillement n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Et voir son ami, Jack devoir faire le même et le voir choisir une chose qu'il n'avait osé lui-même favoriser le rongeait intérieurement. L'esprit de l'hiver avait osé défier l'Homme de la lune et a été capable de sacrifier son immortalité pour elle alors que Nord avait eu trop peur de faire tout cela. Et désormais il était trop tard. Son histoire et son amour remontent à trop longtemps et ses sentiments tout comme la jeune femme était morts depuis un long moment.

Le Père Noël poussa un long soupir en repensant à tout cela puis il tenta d'oublier cette douleur pour se concentrer sur les recherches d'indices.

« _Venez vite voir_ ! » Hurla soudainement Bunny.

Le cœur battant soudain par l'inquiétude, Nord accourra vers le Lapin de Pacques, Sabe sur ses talons. L'esprit du renouveau désigna un mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Il effleura doucement de ses pattes et plissa les yeux, tentant de voir ce qui était inscrit dans la pierre.

« _Il y a quelque chose là. Il fait trop noir. Sabe éclaire nous un peu si tu peux._ »

L'esprit du rêve hocha rapidement la tête avant de créer une fine boule de sable lumineuse et de la diriger vers le mur. Les gardiens poussèrent alors un hoquet de stupeur. L'adrénaline envahit à nouveau leurs veines.

Leurs noms à tous étaient inscrits dans la roche. Tous les esprits étaient présents et rayés rageusement.

« _Pitch Black_ » Marmonna Nord dans sa barbe.

Bunny regarda entièrement le mur, un air effrayé sur le visage. Sa respiration devient alors erratique. Son nez retroussé, ses oreilles en arrière, jamais il n'avait été possible de voir le Lapin de Paques dans cet état.

« _Mais… Mais attend ça veut dire que…_ » Bégaya-t-il.

« _Que nous sommes tous sur sa liste. Pas uniquement Jack. Cette fois-ci c'est sûr. Nous sommes tous concernés._ »

Il y eut un long silence ensuite, comme étant nécessaire pour se rendre compte du danger qui les menaçait. La lumière de Sabe s'éteignit doucement pour prendre une teinte tristement grise. Et alors que le silence devenait soudain étouffant, Bunny lutta contre la peur qui le tétanisait jusque-là et se redressa.

« _Il faut à tout prix le trouver, et en aucun cas abandonner._ »

Sabe et Nord l'observèrent un instant et remarquèrent son air décidé qui avait pris place dans ses prunelles. Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble, déterminés à leur tour.

« _Allons-y._ »

…

Fée mit un long moment avant de retrouver Jack Frost. Elle dut parcourir tout le village en veillant à ce que personne ne puisse la voir. Puis à un moment elle était parvenue à distinguer une silhouette qui dominait du haut d'une montagne. Elle s'était alors envolée précipitamment pour la rejoindre sachant qu'il s'agissait certainement de son ami. Personne ne se risquerait à s'aventurer dans de tels endroits en pleine nuit.

Une fois arrivée au sommet de la montagne, elle aperçut alors un gigantesque palais de glace qui lui coupa le souffle. Dans toute sa longue existence elle n'avait jamais vu de chose si impressionnante et si imposante. Cette création était à l'image même de l'hiver, pure et douce par sa couleur mais dominante et puissante par sa stature.

Fée en fut éblouie un instant, avant de se rendre compte que Jack Frost était assis sur le balcon, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle s'envola alors pour le rejoindre et s'assit doucement à ses côtés, en silence.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Ils se contentèrent d'observer Arendelle qui se profilait sous leurs yeux à l'horizon, qui semblait étonnamment calme malgré la disparition de leur souveraine. Fée ne savait véritablement quoi dire. Il est vrai que la situation était sans espoir et pourtant elle ne pouvait laisser son ami être à ce point misérable par la situation.

« _C'est un paisible village._ » Remarqua-t-elle.

Jack ricana dans son coin face à la phrase de son amie.

« _Si tu savais à quel point il cache bien son jeu._ » Cracha-t-il froidement.

Fée se tourna un instant vers l'esprit de l'hiver et remarqua l'air triste et en colère qui se peignaient sur ses traits. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, espérant pouvoir lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

« _Faire partie de la royauté implique de lourde responsabilité._ »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant un instant, se remémorant ses instants avec Elsa, alors qu'elle faisait face à son peuple, qu'elle leur promettait l'impossible, au risque de sa propre vie.

« _Elle était prête à se vendre pour eux. A se sacrifier pour des gens qui la considèrent presque comme un monstre._ » Lui expliqua-t-il tenant de retenir un sanglot.

L'esprit du souvenir observa le palais de glace sur lequel ils étaient assis. Elle observa un instant les décors, la forme de glace et la magie qui s'en dégageait au creux de ses mains.

« _C'est elle qui a créé tout cela ?_ » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Jack hocha tristement la tête.

« _Tu aurais vu son visage quand elle la reconstruit. Je n'ai jamais vu un visage si épanoui. Je… J'avais l'impression qu'elle était elle-même en ma présence. Je pensais pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort, de sérénité face à la pression qui pesait constamment sur ses épaules._ »

Et alors qu'un éclat était apparu dans son regard en parlant de la jeune femme, une noirceur soudaine, pris place dans ses prunelles.

« _Mais je ne suis qu'un danger pour elle._ »

Il baissa la tête, refusant de montrer ses larmes à son amie. Mais cette derrière ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Elle réfléchissait un instant, en observant la lune toujours dissimulée par les lourds nuages noirs.

« _Personnellement je pense que tu as tord_. » Lui affirma-t-elle d'un ton sûr.

Jack, surpris leva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant ses propos.

« _J'ai observé les souvenirs de la reine, une fois que tu me les as rendus. Elle a manifestement grandi trop vite, avec la mort de ses parents, la pression de son pouvoir et du trône. Je pense que pour elle, tu as… non tu es une bouffée d'air frais. Tu as la particularité d'amuser les enfants, de les rendre joyeux et insoucieux. Et je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu véritablement ça au cours de sa vie. Tu lui aies bénéfique. J'en suis certaine._ » Lui confia-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, emplit de sincérité et de bienveillance et l'espace d'un instant le cœur de Jack se fit plus léger. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Car la vérité était que désormais Elsa était en danger par sa faute.

« _J'aimerais tant la retrouver._ »

« _Je m'en doute._ » Ne pus que dire Fée.

Et alors qu'elle cherchait un autre moyen pour redonner le sourire à son ami, elle vit au loin Sabe, Nord et Bunny en train de courir vers leur direction.

« _Qu'est-ce que…_ » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par le départ précipité de Jack.

Il s'était envolé si rapidement que Fée en eut le souffle coupé. Puis elle le rejoignit rapidement et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs collègues. Ces derniers étaient essoufflés et respiraient bruyamment et Sabe tomba lourdement à genoux dans la neige.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_ » Demanda Jack, le cœur soudain rempli d'espoir.

Nord était toujours en train de reprendre sa respiration, les mains posées sur les genoux. Bunny parvint à se redresser vivement et pointa son doigt vers le ciel.

« _Nous avons une idée. Auparavant, l'Homme de la lune refusait de nous aider car il pensait que tu étais la seule cible. Et comme tu commences à perdre ton statut de gardien, il ne pouvait te donner des indices._ » Affirma-t-il d'une voix forte.

Puis il dirigea son doigt vers Fée, qui lui lança un regard surpris.

« _Mais finalement, nous sommes tous les cibles de Pitch Black. Nous en avons la preuve et donc les enfants sont véritablement en danger, ce n'est plus une hypothèse._ »

Jack leva un sourcil, ne voyant où il voulait en venir.

« _Et ?_ »

Bunny lui lança un regard assassin.

« _Réfléchis un peu, si nous sommes en danger et les enfants aussi, l'Homme de la lune va nous aider. Nous pouvons demander son aide._ »

« _Alors pourquoi nous ne le faisons pas maintenant ?_ » Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver devenu excité, une fois l'information parvenue à son cerveau.

Nord secoua la tête et prit une dernière longue inspiration avant de se redresser et de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

« _Nous avons besoin du cristal qui se trouve dans mon repaire, c'est le seul moyen de communiquer pour l'Homme de la lune._ »

« _Alors ça veut dire…_ » Commença Fée.

Sabe hocha la tête, un sourire au visage.

« _Nous retournons au Pôle Nord._ » Ordonna la Père Noël.


	6. Chapitre 5: Darkness

_Le village d'Arendelle était curieusement vide. Aucuns habitants, hommes, femmes, enfants, ni même animaux ne circulaient dans les rues habituellement si dynamiques. La place principale était également étrangement vacante. Seuls ne résonnaient que les pas de la jeune reine, intriguée de voir son royaume si calme._

 _Le silence aurait pu être synonyme de paix pour Elsa, car symbolisant la fin de la pression instaurée par son peuple. Et pourtant l'angoisse tordait le cou et la poitrine de la souveraine. Quelque chose clochait, toute son âme hurlait au danger et pourtant son corps refusait de faire demi-tour. Elle était le chef de ce pays et la santé de ses habitants était sa priorité. Peu importe le danger encouru, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui était en train de se passer._

 _Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine tant la peur lui dévorait le moindre centimètre de ses veines. Les jambes tremblantes, les mains face à elle, se préparant au combat, elle avançait doucement, épiant chaque rue du village à la recherche du moindre signe de vie._

 _Mais tout était désert, et Elsa semblait être le dernier être vivant dans les environs._

 _«_ Ou sont-ils passés ? _» Se demanda-t-elle._

 _Sa voix résonna alors dans les rues désertes et le vide surplombant l'ambiance fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle semblait être seule, elle se dirigea lentement vers son palais à la recherche d'indice, d'un élément permettant de lui faire comprendre cette étrange disparition de tous ses sujets._

 _Même Anna, Kristoff et Olaf avaient disparu et la reine eut à nouveau de revivre cette si pesante solitude qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de son enfance. Sauf que cette fois-ci, personne ne pouvait venir l'aider. Elle était véritablement seule, face à elle-même, à la merci de la folie._

 _«_ Jack ? _» Tenta-t-elle d'appeler._

 _Elle observa les airs, le cœur empli d'un bref espoir, priant pour que ce dernier se présente et lui apporte le soutien qui lui avait toujours manqué. Après tout, il ne faisait pas véritablement partie d'Arendelle._

 _Mais rien ne vint. Le ciel resta tristement vide. Elsa ne pouvait même pas sentir ne serait-ce qu'une brise d'air frais, fréquemment présente en cette saison._

 _C'était véritablement comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que tout c'était figé dans un espace temporel défini._

 _La jeune femme observa une dernière fois le ciel vide de nuage avant de reprendre son chemin vers le château. Il fallait qu'elle résolve cela au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait définitivement retourner dans cette solitude, au péril de sa vie. Ayant connu la tristesse et le chagrin de cet isolement et après avoir gouté au bonheur d'être aimé autant par sa famille que par cet étrange homme, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas renoncer à tout cela. Après avoir gouté au bonheur, retourner dans l'obscurité la tuerait à petit feu._

 _Une fois arrivée devant la cour royale, elle poussa difficilement les grandes portes en bois. Puis elle fit face à un spectacle qui la glaça d'effroi._

 _Tous les habitants d'Arendelle, y compris sa famille et ses employés étaient gelés, devenus des statues entièrement faites de glaces, avec chacun un visage d'effroi inscrit sur leurs traits. La place entière était composée de glace et de neige, tout avait perdu vie. Seule Elsa, le cœur battant à tout rompre était encore symbole d'existence humaine, même si ironiquement son corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur._

 _Elle scruta le moindre visage à la recherche du moindre mouvement provenant de ses statues, à la recherche du moindre geste._

 _Mais rien ne semblait vouloir faire signe de vie._

 _Elle se dirigea doucement vers sa sœur qui était figée dans une position qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle regardait avec tendresse son mari Kristoff et semblait lui caresser avec douceur la joue._

 _Elsa esquissa un discret sourire en admirant les traits si comblés et désormais matures de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait tellement grandi._

 _Puis constatant que son visage restera de glace à jamais, des larmes commencèrent à montrer au coin de ses yeux. C'était un cauchemar qui recommençait sans cesse. Le destin de sa sœur était-il vraiment de rester pour toujours une statue de glace ? Cela ne pouvait recommencer, pas encore une fois._

 _«_ Mon dieu, est-ce moi qui est fait tout cela ? _»_

 _Et soudain le sanglot qu'elle retenait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle faisait face à ce spectacle éclata et la jeune femme ne pus retenir ses larmes._

 _Elle pleurait pour sa sœur, sa famille, son peuple et toutes les peines qu'elle leur avait causées. Elle était désolée de ne pas avoir été une bonne reine, désolée d'avoir été une sœur et une souveraine avec des pouvoirs si étranges. Elle était désolée de ne pas leur avoir donné ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Après tout, il avait été de son devoir de les protéger et d'obéir à leurs exigences. Son rang devait passer avant ses propres besoins._

 _Puis soudain, la jeune reine remarqua au travers de ses larmes, un élément nouveau, qui trônait au centre de la cour royale. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Sur ses gardes, elle se rapprocha doucement, à l'affut d'un moindre danger qui pouvait apparaitre à tout instant. Et quand son champ de vision fit la mise au point, quand elle comprit ce qui était en face d'elle, Elsa retint un hurlement de douleur en mordant son poing avec ardeur._

 _Il s'agissait de Jack, gelé lui aussi, qui semblait lui lancer un regard empli d'amour et qui lui tendait tendrement la main, avec comme toujours son sourire en coin._

 _Les genoux d'Elsa lâchèrent alors et elle s'effondra à genoux devant la statue de glace représentant son grand amour. Elle était sans voix. Sa bouche grande ouverte appelait à de conséquentes bouffées d'air mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Son cœur hurlait à la mort et jamais sa poitrine ne lui avait fait tant souffrir. C'était véritablement comme si l'on arrachait sa cage thoracique en deux pour en extraire son organe vital et le compresser hargneusement entre de puissantes mains. La douleur était intense, puissante, dévastatrice, insupportable pour un mortel._

 _«_ Comment j'ai pu… Comment j'ai pu faire tant de mal à un si grand nombre de personnes ? Je suis véritablement un monstre _. » Cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons._

 _«_ Ou du moins tu le deviendras si tu ne m'obéis pas. _» Lui répondit une voix familière dans son dos._

 _Elsa reconnut tout de suite la voix. La poitrine emplie d'une rage soudaine, elle se releva précipitamment pour faire face à Pitch Black, qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire comblé sur le visage._

 _Elle se rendit compte alors que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion une fois de plus, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Elle poussa inconsciemment un soupir de soulagement et relâcha doucement ses épaules. La douleur s'estompa au fur et à mesure et ses larmes disparurent de son visage, désormais marqué par les traits de colère. L'esprit du cauchemar n'avait joué qu'une fois de plus avec son subconscient et ses peurs, rien de cela n'était vrai. Le village, sa famille et Jack étaient en sécurité._

 _Et pourtant, même si la réalité s'imposait à elle, l'image d'Arendelle ne disparaissait pas, tout comme les statues de glace. L'illusion ne disparaissait pas._

 _«_ Que se passe-t-il ? _» Demanda-t-elle impatiente._

 _Elle ne pouvait supporter ne pas comprendre la situation, cela était véritablement un signe de faiblesse pour elle. Et montrer cette part à son ennemi était inconcevable._

 _Pitch secoua exagérément les épaules et ricana sombrement._

 _«_ Disons que tu es affaiblie et qu'il est de plus en plus facile d'entrer dans ton esprit. _» Expliqua-t-il non sans dissimuler sa joie._

 _Elsa serra les poings pour contenir sa colère et lança un regard noir envers Pitch Black, qui ce dernier se réjouissait de sa colère._

 _«_ Oubliez l'ultimatum que je vous ai donné il y a quelques jours. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de choisir, je le ferais pour vous. _» Lui lança-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de malice._

 _La jeune femme déglutit péniblement. Puis comme par réflexe, elle fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de son adversaire. Il fallait instaurer une distance. Tout ceci n'était certes qu'une illusion et pourtant, elle ne pouvait renier la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir dans le moindre de ses membres, dans chaque partie de son corps._

 _Pitch s'approcha doucement, les mains en l'air, comme pour se rapprocher d'un animal sauvage. Elsa remarqua le mouvement et bondit brusquement en arrière tout en se positionnant pour l'attaque. Elle était désormais à l'affut du moindre geste venant de la part de son ennemi. Elle était consciente d'être sur le point de flancher, mais elle ne pouvait s'abandonner à lui si facilement. Elle refusait par-dessous tout, devenir l'objet et l'arme de Pitch Black. Elle ne serait pas celle qui amènerait la perte des gardiens._

 _Sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la colère, la glace présente tout au long de la place principale se regroupa autour de l'esprit du cauchemar, l'emprisonnant dans une bulle glacée. Le prisonnier observa sa cage un instant avant de ricaner dans sa barbe. Il posa ensuite doucement sa main sur sa nouvelle prison et la glace s'évapora aussitôt en une fumée sombre. La jeune reine grimaça face à ce spectacle._

 _«_ Voyons Votre Altesse, il est inutile de lutter, vous êtes trop faible. Plus vous bataillez et plus cela sera douloureux et je ne souhaite en aucun cas faire du mal à une jeune femme, qui est de plus de sang royal. _» Tenta-t-il de la convaincre._

 _Elsa poussa un grognement en guise de réponse et ses poings commencèrent à doucement répandre une fumée glacée._

 _«_ Je ne ferais aucun mal aux gardiens ni à Jack. _» Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte._

 _Pitch Black, non intimidé lui adressa un sourire provocateur. Dans son regard la jeune femme pouvait y lire la certitude de sa destruction prochaine._

 _«_ Comme vous voulez _. » Menaça-t-il._

 _Et alors de la poussière noire se dégagea de ses mains et se dirigea tout droit vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière, surprise ne put se s'échapper à temps, et reçut le coup violemment sur la poitrine. Cela eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle. La respiration de la jeune femme était par conséquent hachée, et le manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau se faisait ressentir. Les images devenaient floues autour d'elle et pourtant elle parvint à distinguer la silhouette de Pitch qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle._

 _Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps était trop lent, et son ennemi parvint à l'attraper par le cou et la suréleva afin que son regard noir perçant lui fit face. Elsa tenta de se dégager en positionnant ses mains sur celle qui maintenait son cou. Mais l'air manquant dans ses poumons lui empêchait tous gestes et sa force m'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que ses muscles manquaient d'air._

 _«_ Vous savez que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous faire souffrir et à vous tuer. Mais détruire une si jolie femme serrait du gâchis. Je vous donne une dernière chance. Soumettez-vous docilement ! _»_

 _La jeune femme mit un long moment avant de répondre. L'air se faisait rare dans son organisme et elle peinait à pouvoir réfléchir par elle-même. Sa prise autour de son cou était trop forte pour lui laisser la capacité de bouger et de penser. Elle commençait à perdre peu à peu l'esprit et l'obscurité semblait gagner son champ visuel._

 _Puis, quand son corps fut sur le point de s'éteindre, répondant comme un instinct, comme à une pulsion, inconsciemment, ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur celles qui encerclaient avec ardeur sa gorge et les gelèrent. Pitch laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et échappa son emprise._

 _Elsa retomba lourdement sur le sol, l'esprit toujours endormie. Pourtant ses mains se levèrent à nouveau, sans qu'elle n'ait le contrôle dessus et de la glace s'en échappa pour créer des pics cherchant à atteindre son ennemi._

 _La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qui était véritablement en train de se passer. C'était comme si son instinct de survie répondait et prenait le contrôle de son corps. Comme si son subconscient s'était réveillé et se battait, évitant par-dessous tout à devoir disparaitre au profit de cette infâme personne. Car Elsa savait que si elle perdait ce combat, elle serait à sa merci. Ici la vie n'était pas en jeu, mais son droit d'agir et de penser. Et si elle succombait physiquement et mentalement, alors tout sera perdue. Il devait alors s'agir de son esprit inconscient, de cette partie qui nous contrôle dans nos rêves qui était en train de se battre à sa place. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça, étant donné que la jeune femme était véritablement incapable d'agir, ne pouvant se remettre du manque d'air trop important provoqué par Pitch._

 _Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal en revanche à éviter l'attaque glaciale de la reine et il riposta rapidement en l'encerclant de sa poussière noire._

 _Elsa ayant retrouvant un léger contrôle de son corps, regarda autour d'elle la magie de son ennemi qui semblait se rapprocher au fur et à mesure._

 _Elle provoqua alors une bourrasque glacée qui dégagea l'espace d'un instant la poussière sombre et elle s'échappa de son emprise._

 _L'adrénaline permettait à la jeune femme de retrouver peu à peu ses esprits et répondant à cette pulsion à nouveau, elle enfonça son pied au sol, créant un amas de glace, qui se propagea pour atteindre les chevilles de l'esprit du cauchemar. Ce dernier se retrouva alors figé, incapable de bouger. Elsa ne put retenir un sourire fier, en voyant son ennemi à sa merci. Elle se rapprocha doucement, savourant sa victoire. Puis elle créa à nouveau un pic au centre de sa main et fit face à son adversaire. Certes elle était consciente que cela ne la délivrerait pas de sa prison à l'extérieur de cette illusion, mais au moins, elle avait retrouvé le contrôle sur son esprit._

 _«_ Vous ne réussirez jamais à me faire soumettre. _» Lui confia-t-elle avec un sourire déterminé sur le visage tout en jouant avec le pieu de glace._

 _Et alors que la jeune femme pensait apercevoir de la peur dans les yeux de l'esprit, elle fut perplexe d'y déceler au contraire de l'arrogance._

 _«_ Que vous croyez. _» Répliqua-t-il, le ton étrangement menaçant._

 _Elsa fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à la réaction de son ennemi. Sous l'emprise de la colère de le voir si sûr de lui, elle dirigea son pieu vers la poitrine de l'esprit de la peur. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer, elle ressentit soudainement une puissante douleur à la poitrine, qui lui fit lâcher brusquement son arme._

 _Elle observa alors son buste et poussa un hoquet d'horreur on constant qu'une arme semblable à la sienne mais faite de particule sombre, lui transperçait la cage thoracique._

 _Elle lança un regard emplit de tristesse à Pitch._

 _«_ Non. _» Murmura-t-elle doucement._

 _Un liquide noir et épais s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se sentit transporter au loin, comme hors de son propre corps. Comme ne répondant plus à l'apesanteur, elle se sentit flotter et remarqua quelques instants plus tard qu'elle dominait la cour royale dans les airs._

 _Les statues de glace étaient toujours présentes, surplombant la scène et Pitch Black au centre se distinguait parfaitement par son aura sombre qu'il dégageait à toute heure. L'obscurité s'opposant à la clarté et pourtant symbolisant tous deux la destruction. Le froid et les ténèbres, ces deux ne peuvent qu'aller ensemble._

 _Et alors que la jeune femme se sentait disparaitre peu à peu elle remarqua que Pitch Black se déplaçait doucement vers la statue de glace de Jack. Puis il posa une main sur la tête et une autre sur l'épaule de la victime et d'un coup lui brisa la nuque, et détacha sa tête de son corps._

 _Puis il brandit fièrement la tête du bien aimé d'Elsa et lui lança un sourire démoniaque._

 _«_ Vous savez ce qui vous attend désormais Votre majesté. _» Hurla-t-il afin que la voix atteigne les airs et la jeune femme._

 _Cette dernière trop dévastée par la vision que venait de lui offrir son ennemi ne répondit rien. Elle resta bouche bée, son esprit dominé par la peur de la perte et l'angoisse du malheur à venir quand elle disparut._

Pitch poussa un soupir d'exaltation quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda longuement les alentours et se savoura le plaisir d'être à nouveau dans sa tanière. Il savoura également le doux bonheur d'avoir enfin réussi la première étape de sa revanche.

Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son corps, épuisé par cette illusion et se dirigea vers la cellule. Il voulait être véritablement sûr de sa victoire totale. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait désormais l'arme de destruction des gardiens a quoi ressemblait l'objet qui mènerait à la perte de Jack Frost. Il avait toujours trouvé ironique de vouloir détruire son grand ennemi par l'objet qu'il désirait par-dessus tout.

Il ouvrit précipitamment la cage de la jeune reine et entra sans aucune hésitation. Sa silhouette svelte était allongée sur le sol, les yeux clos, comme plongée dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Pitch afficha un sourire carnassier sur son visage, pressé de la voir à sa merci.

Il claqua fortement entre ses mains pour réveiller sa prisonnière qui sursauta face au bruit.

« _Voyons ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir Votre Majesté, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Cette dernière n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se releva doucement et se détourna de son kidnappeur un instant. Elle ne prononçait pas un seul son, pas une seule parole et semblait marcher mécaniquement, sans réelle conviction et sans réelle vie qui la maintenait.

« _Ne serait-il pas temps de sortir, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ » Demanda alors Pitch.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers son maitre et un sourire aussi carnassier que celui de Pitch s'afficha sur son visage. Ce dernier ricana dans sa barbe en observant son visage.

Toutes traces d'émotions avaient disparu. Plus aucune peur, plus aucune crainte, plus aucune joie, plus aucune tendresse ne se dégageaient de ses traits. Ne restait plus que l'obscurité.

« _Bienvenue dans les ténèbres Votre Altesse._ » Le salua-t-elle en se courbant légèrement face à elle.

En guise de réponse, la jeune reine ouvrit les yeux et Pitch explosa de joie intérieurement face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La noirceur avait véritablement pris entièrement part de son âme et tout cela se retranscrivait dans son regard.

Plus aucune couleur ne se distinguait dans ses prunelles et désormais seuls l'obscurité y régnait, assombrissant la moindre parcelle de blanc et de bleu.


	7. Chapitre 6: A choice to make

Un hurlement perçant résonna à travers les nuages, comme déchirant les airs. Son écho était infini, et le cri se fit entendre un long moment durant comme n'ayant aucune limite. Cela semblait sonner à la fois comme un avertissement et une menace.

Sur le traineau, en direction pour le Pôle Nord, les gardiens observèrent les alentours, tentant de trouver la provenance de ce gémissement si funèbre. Ils regardèrent l'horizon ; mais seul ne défilait sous leurs yeux qu'une vaste forêt qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre vie, en vue du printemps qui approchait. Le museau de Bunny s'affolait, cherchant une odeur, une senteur, permettant d'identifier la source du cri.

« _Vous avez entendu ?_ » Demanda-t-il alors aux autres.

Jack qui s'était envolé précipitamment à l'écoute de la plainte, atterrit à nouveau sur le traineau, déçu d'être revenu bredouille.

« _Il était difficile de louper un tel son._ » Répliqua l'esprit de l'hiver, frustré de ne comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« _D'où est-ce que ça venait ?_ » Questionna Fée, tout en continuant de regarder les alentours.

Le jeune homme observa à son tour l'horizon, avant de pousser un soupir lasse. Il lui avait pourtant semblé reconnaitre la voix. Il avait été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Son corps s'était mis à revivre, comme répondant à cet appel, son cœur avait battu si fort, son âme avait été dans un tel état d'éveil, qu'il ne pouvait que s'agir d'elle. Mais les alentours étaient déserts et vides d'espoirs pour le gardien.

« _De partout_ » Répondit Nord, les mains toujours portées sur ses épées, en cas d'attaque.

L'esprit de l'émerveillement avait trouvé les mots justes. Ce hurlement venait de partout, et semblait prendre part dans chaque partie du corps de Jack. Comme si ses veines, chaque particule de son corps souhaitaient répondre à ce cri. La partie charnelle et spirituelle bouillonnaient rageusement.

Et soudain, une puissante douleur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine, arrachant une plainte au jeune homme. A bout de forces, il tomba à genoux devant ses amis, la main posée sur sa cage thoracique. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une si vive douleur. L'éternité lui avait offert l'opportunité de ne ressentir aucune souffrance, alors devoir faire face à cette plaie qui semblait s'ouvrir en son cœur le choquait profondément. On eut dit que son âme sortait de son corps, comme n'ayant plus aucun lien avec ce dernier.

Les autres gardiens, profondément inquiets s'approchèrent, cherchant en vain la provenance de cette douleur. Mais son corps semblait être en parfaite santé.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demanda à nouveau Bunny.

Nord recula un instant, observant le jeune homme accroupi, se tordant sous la douleur. Il frotta, songeur, sa barbe à la recherche d'une quelconque explication. Tout semblait si irréel, tout semblait lui échapper, comme si quelque chose n'obéissait pas aux lois de l'univers. Un vent se mit soudain à se soulever. Un vent d'hiver, froid, glacial, dévastateur.

« _Nous devons nous dépêcher._ » Ordonna alors la faible voix de Jack.

Le Père Noël se tourna vers son ami, le regard inquiet. L'esprit de l'hiver semblait se remettre de cette si étrange torture. Il s'accouda à Fée qui lui avait proposé son aide et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il allait mieux.

« _Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de… mauvais. Je peux le sentir dans le vent. Nous devons au plus vite aller au Pôle Nord._ »

L'esprit de l'émerveillement, ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Il hocha vivement la tête et se tourna vers ses rênes et leur ordonna d'accélérer le rythme.

Etrangement comme sentant la menace, ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et se rendirent rapidement au repaire du Père Noël.

La tension était à son comble dans l'antre de Nord. Les yétis étaient sur leurs gardes, et les sourires habituels sur le visage des lutins avaient étrangement disparu. Le vent à l'extérieur était plus fort et plus agressif, comme souhaitant s'immiscer à travers les murs en bois. Une guerre semblait se préparer. Tout se ressentait dans l'atmosphère. Durant le voyage, les gardiens étaient plus tendus, s'apprêtant à faire face à la moindre menace. La tension était plus que palpable. Le cœur de Jack semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique à tout moment. Jamais l'opportunité, la possibilité de revoir Elsa était si proche, il se sentait à la fois plein d'espoir mais aussi de peur. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle devait endurer depuis plusieurs jours et craignait de voir dans quel état elle sera, une fois retrouvée. Etait-elle-même encore en vie ?

En imaginant le corps de la jeune femme sans vie, Jack déglutit péniblement, soudain ayant le souffle coupé.

Etait-il trop tard ?

Cette douleur ressentie auparavant était-elle due à une quelconque blessure mortelle subie par son grand amour ?

Et soudain, en pensant à son avenir sans Elsa, sa mortalité lui semblait désormais sans fin. La vie humaine passait alors de scandaleusement rapide à insoutenablement longue. Il ne pouvait décemment pas vivre ainsi et laisser passer cela. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Cette option n'était point envisageable pour l'esprit du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Pour lui, pour sa famille et son peuple. Trop de choses la retenaient à la vie pour laisser tomber et s'abandonner face à Pitch Black.

Il avait toujours su qu'Elsa était courageuse et une grande personne avec beaucoup de sagesse et de contrôle de soi. Elle avait été élevée pour diriger un pays, et devoir faire face à un peuple en étant une femme avec en plus des pouvoirs surnaturels, n'était pas une chose facile à assumer. Et pourtant la jeune reine était parvenue à s'imposer et était désormais digne de respect et d'admiration pour son royaume. Et même s'il lui mettait le couteau à la gorge pour leur offrir un héritier, les habitants d'Arendelle avaient toujours eu beaucoup de considération pour elle et ses nombreux sacrifices.

Elsa était parvenue à se faire accepter auprès de son peuple et ne pouvait les abandonner.

Pour lui, elle devait se battre et Jack était persuadé que son esprit n'occupait que cette pensée en ce moment même.

De plus, au fond de lui-même, une idée était en train d'éclore.

S'il voulait être avec Elsa, vivre à ses côtés, l'esprit était conscient qu'il devait l'épouser afin d'accéder à la requête de son royaume et donc devenir roi. C'était une lourde responsabilité qui semblait absurde il y a encore quelques mois dans la tête du jeune homme, mais désormais, il lui semblait indissociable de son amour pour la reine. S'il voulait être auprès d'elle, si il désirait sa place sur le trône, il devait avant tout le mériter.

Et pour cela, il fallait sauver Elsa.

Un râle de colère s'échappa doucement de sa gorge et il se précipita alors vers le bureau de Nord, qui surplombait habituellement le reste de l'atelier. Il observa les alentours avec une vivacité extrême.

« _Je t'écoute Nord, que doit-on faire ?_ »

Le Père Noël dépassa l'esprit de l'hiver sans un mot et s'avança vers son tableau de bord, qui faisait face au globe. Les lumières scintillantes représentants chaque enfant croyant étaient la seule source de lumière dans cet espace, ce qui donnait l'impression de faire face à un ciel étoilé. Il actionna alors brusquement un levier, ce qui eut pour effet, d'ouvrir le toit et de laisser entrer l'éclat de la Lune. Le faisceau lumineux, se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce ou était gravé un immense cercle, entourant la lettre G magnifiquement manuscrite. Autour se trouvait un logo, symbolisant chacun une légende, son rôle envers les enfants et sa magie.

Jack nota que son symbole était en train de s'effacer au fur et à mesure, comme disparaissant avec l'usure. Il détourna rapidement le regard et attendit, le cœur battant, que le sol s'ouvre, permettant à la pierre de révélation d'enfin sortir.

Chaque légendes s'impatientaient autour du cercle, toutes installées à leur place, priant silencieusement que l'Homme de la Lune leur vienne en aide.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et une trappe s'ouvrit au centre du cercle. Une gigantesque pierre d'une couleur bleue cristal jaillit du sol, dégageant une lumière semblable à celle des traces laissées par les aurores boréales dans les cieux un soir d'hiver.

Jack en fut un instant ébloui. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette pierre et du fait que c'était par ce procédé que les autres gardiens avaient eu connaissance de son existence et de son avenir, de son futur à devenir l'un des leurs. Et son corps, comme répondant au peu de magie qu'il restait en lui, se sentait attiré par la pierre.

Le rayon de la lune rebondissant sur le cristal offrait une lumière et une atmosphère des plus rassurantes. L'esprit de l'hiver, un instant oublia sa colère et sa peur, fasciné par cette ambiance.

Les gardiens quant à eux, habitués depuis des centaines d'années à ce genre d'évènements se contentaient, d'observer la pierre, en attente d'un quelconque signe permettant de sauver la reine et de se débarrasser de leur grand ennemi.

Et pourtant, même si la magie semblait palpable, même si les conditions étaient requises pour obtenir une réponse de la pierre de révélation, même si la situation était des plus urgentes et alarmantes, rien ne se produit. Les gardiens restèrent là plusieurs minutes, faisant face à leur créateur, à sa magie sans pour autant obtenir de résultat.

Après un long moment d'attente, le cœur de Jack se remit à bondir rageusement dans sa poitrine, en reprenant compte du danger de la situation et en faisant face au vide qui s'imposait à lui.

« _Avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps, lorsque l'Homme de la Lune m'a désigné_ ? » Demanda-t-il avec frustration.

Nord secoua doucement la tête.

« _Peut-être que nous nous y prenons mal._ » S'empressa de répondre Bunny, toujours apeuré par l'éventualité d'une destruction prochaine provoquée par Pitch Black.

Il se tourna alors vers l'esprit de l'hiver et le pointant du doigt.

« _Toi, rapproches-toi de la pierre et pense à la disparue. Imagine son visage, sa voix, sa magie. Si nous donnons une indication au cristal, il sera surement la retrouver_. » Proposa-t-il.

Fée hocha la tête, en guise de réponse face à l'idée de son collègue.

« _C'est une bonne idée en effet. »_ Confirma-t-elle avant à son tour de se tourner vers Jack. _« Aurais-tu un objet à elle ? Qui porterait son empreinte ?_ »

Jack réfléchit un moment avant de saisir un objet qui semblait désormais lourd dans la poche de sa cape. Il observa un long moment les gants de la jeune femme. Il avait oublié de les avoir apportés après son enlèvement. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment il s'était saisi de cet objet pour se rattacher à elle, comme un réflexe de la part de son cerveau.

Il brandit alors les gants et se rapprocha de la pierre. Il leva doucement sa main vers elle et s'interrompit avant d'établir un contact. Par respect de l'objet ou par intimidation, mais l'espace d'un instant, l'esprit se mit à hésiter. Comme pesant lourd dans son autre maintenant l'objet appartement à la jeune reine, il oublia sa confusion et posa sa paume sur la surface lisse et froide de la pierre.

Au premier contact il ressentit comme une bouffée de magie l'envahir. Comme si la glace prenait à nouveau possession de chaque partie de son être. Comme si la neige venait se déposer doucement sur son corps. Il repensa alors à sa transformation, sous le lac gelé. Les sensations étaient tout à fait semblables. Cette impression que tout son corps était en train de mourir à petit feu pour ne faire plus qu'un avec la glace. Tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire.

Sous le coup, le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Revivre cette sensation et ce souvenir était des plus éprouvants. Il secoua la tête pour vider ses pensées et ne se focaliser que sur Elsa.

Il repensa en premier temps à ses yeux, et au premier regard qu'il avait échangé. A cet instant-là, la jeune femme avait dégagé une aura si puissante, si envoutante que Jack n'avait pu se retenir de vouloir s'en approcher. Il avait été d'abord timide, comme par peur de se bruler tel Icare face au soleil, puis comme si son corps se sentait attiré par elle, comme répondant à une pulsion il lui avait face et s'était agenouillé par respect mais aussi car ses jambes ne répondant plus, avaient lâché face à la magie étrange qu'avait dégagée cette créature. Elle avait alors pris une figure mystique à ses yeux et jamais Jack n'aurait envisagé pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes un jour.

Le jeune ne put réprimer un sourire en se remémorant ensuite leur premier baiser et surtout comme son regard avait changé envers elle après. Certes elle n'avait pas perdu de sa prestance et de sa puissance, mais quand elle lui avait fait face, les joues rosies par l'émotion et les lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser ardent échangé, elle lui avait alors semblé plus humaine, plus passionnée et plus enthousiaste face à la vie. Et à partir de cet instant, sa magie avait semblé encore plus éblouissante et avoir plus de pouvoir sur le jeune homme.

Il repensa à cette aura à cette magie, qui l'avait mené jusqu'à elle et qui l'avait amenée à sa perte en espérant pouvoir au mieux retranscrire cela, permettant à la pierre de les guider jusqu'à la victime. Après un long moment, en remarquant qu'aucun son ne lui parvenait aux oreilles, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa la pierre qui lui faisait face. Mais rien n'avait bougé, tout était resté en place. La même lumière se dégageait du cristal, et aucun signe ou effet surnaturel ne semblait vouloir se manifester. Jack se tourna furieusement vers ses collègues, qui avaient tous sur leur visage, des traits attristés.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?_ » Hurla-t-il alors en dirigeant son regard droit vers la lune.

Nord poussa un long soupir.

« _Il semble que même au vu de la situation l'Homme de la Lune ne souhaite pas nous apporter son aide._ » Conclut-il.

« - _Mais c'est impossible ! Des enfants sont en danger._ » Répliqua Bunny.

Le Père Noël hausse lourdement les épaules. Il était certain que le refus de son créateur était une véritable surprise pour lui. Tous semblaient déconcertés par la situation. Il était des plus étranges que l'Homme de la lune refuse d'accorder son aide, lorsque les enfants sont en danger. Quelque chose clochait, comme si ils étaient une fois de plus mis à l'épreuve. Et ils devaient désormais se débrouiller tout seul.

Jack quant à lui, ne savait comment retenir un peu plus cette rage qui montait peu à peu en lui. Ils n'avaient désormais plus d'issues pour sauver Elsa et devaient faire face à nouveau à un mur. Fatigué et frustré de devoir faire face à nouveau à un obstacle, le jeune homme observa les gants de la reine qui étaient posés au creux de sa main. Il les pressa un instant contre sa poitrine, tentant par-dessus tout de capter sa magie, ou un peu de son essence qui restait, mais en vain. L'objet était creux de toute présence, comme si la jeune femme ne les avait jamais portés, comme si la jeune femme n'avait jamais existé.

Refusant toujours de faire face à cette opportunité, il enfonça rageusement les gants dans sa poche. Mais un détail attira son attention. Quelque chose de pointu se trouvait dans sa cape et déchirait légèrement le tissu, tant sa surface était coupante. Il s'en saisit, en ne prenant compte de la douleur naissante au creux de sa paume.

Il s'agissait d'un morceau du cristal qui était auparavant dans le repaire de Pitch Black. Il s'agissait d'une partie du cristal ayant permis à son ennemi d'avoir connaissance d'Elsa et du lieu où la trouver.

Son esprit s'emballa alors en un instant et tout lui sembla soudain d'une clarté absolue.

« _Nord !_ » Héla-t-il d'une voix puissante.

L'esprit de l'émerveillement se tourna vers son ami et poussa un hoquet de stupeur en apercevant l'objet qui trônait dans la main de Jack Frost. Par réflexe, il se recula d'un pas, souhaitant instaurer le plus de distance possible entre lui et le morceau de cristal.

« _Jack qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi as-tu pris cette chose ?_ » Demanda-t-il inquiet d'avoir cet objet dans son atelier.

Tel un enfant surpris d'avoir commis une bêtise, l'esprit de l'hiver observa la pierre un moment avant de trouver quoi dire à son ami.

« _Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je viens tout juste de remarquer que je l'avais._ » Avoua-t-il un peu confus.

Puis avec une pointe d'espoir, il se rapprocha du Père Noël. Ce dernier se recula vivement, souhaitant toujours conserver cette distance avec l'objet menaçant.

« _Mais il a permis à Pitch de retrouver Elsa, alors nous pouvons l'utiliser n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Nord comprenant le plan qui venait de se dérouler dans la tête de son ami, poussa un soupir triste et lui lança un regard empli de compassion.

« _Tu peux en effet. Mais il y a un prix_. »

Jack haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Tout d'abord car cette nouvelle règle lui semblait étrange mais parce que aussi il était évident pour lui que s'il y avait un prix, jack Frost serait prêt à le payer pour sauver Elsa.

« _Lequel ?_ »

Le Père Noël, avant de répondre posa une question muette à travers son regard envers les autres gardiens, comme demandant leur permission avant d'expliquer le risque encourut d'utiliser la pierre. Car ils savaient que Jack s'en préoccupait peu tant que la vie de son amie était en jeu. Mais la situation était urgente, et les enfants étaient aussi menacés. Alors pour aider son ami mais principalement les enfants sous leur responsabilité, ils hochèrent doucement la tête en guise d'accord. Nord s'éclaircit alors la voix, avant de se rapprocher doucement de son ami, toujours en observant d'un œil suspect la pierre et posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune homme.

« _Tout comme Pitch Black, il faudra sacrifier son âme pour les ténèbres._ »

8


	8. Chapitre 7: Without the moon

Jack ne savait véritablement comment réagir à l'information fournie par son ami. Il était évident qu'il était parfaitement capable de sacrifier son âme pour les enfants du monde entier et pour Elsa, mais toutefois un besoin égoïste parasitait son cœur, l'empêchant durant un instant de donner une réponse à Nord.

Il semblait certes absurde qu'un jeune homme fasse un tel sacrifice pour une femme connue uniquement depuis quelques mois, mais pourtant ici, ce n'était pas le principal problème qui hantait l'esprit du gardien.

Ce qui en effet, le contrariait le plus, concernait avant tout le futur et plus précisément son futur avec la reine. Car que deviendrait-il après tout cela s'il finissait comme Pitch Black. Serait-il capable de faire du mal à autrui ou pire même à Elsa. Etait-il possible d'envisager une quelconque relation avec la jolie blonde, si son cœur appartenait désormais aux ténèbres ? A toutes ses questions, aucune réponse se semblait vouloir s'imposer d'elle-même mais la conclusion à tout cela était qu'il fallait également mettre sa relation avec la jeune femme en jeu pour sa liberté.

Jack resserra sa prise autour des gants de la reine dans sa poche et prit une grande inspiration, tentant par-dessus-tout de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Et alors la réponse apparut doucement dans son esprit, comme soudain évidente.

Si il devenait un danger, ses amis devront alors irrémédiablement se débarrasser de lui pour la sécurité des enfants, et Elsa devra alors l'oublier. Leur relation fut très courte et Jack pensa alors qu'il sera facile pour elle de l'effacer de sa vie, comme déchirant une seule et unique page de son journal personnel.

En pensant à une éventuelle personne se tenant aux côtés de la jeune femme, l'esprit de l'hiver eut un pincement de cœur. Une douleur qui commença à nouveau à se propager dans sa cage thoracique et remontant vers sa gorge, provoquant un violent haut le cœur.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette image de son esprit et se focalisa avant tout sur son principal objectif. Sauver les enfants et Elsa, même si le risque d'être détruit était envisageable.

« _Je le fais à une seule condition._ » Lança-t-il brusquement, sa voix résonnant dans l'atelier du Père Noël.

Fée sursauta en entendant sa voix. La pièce avait été muette pendant un long moment et l'écho de la voix dure de son collègue fut un violent retour à la réalité.

« _Nous t'écoutons._ » Dit alors Nord, avec un regard à la fois curieux et encourageant.

Jack prit à nouveau une longue inspiration, tout en cherchant à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, provoqué par la peur de son éventuelle disparition.

« _Je ne souhaite en aucun cas être comme Pitch Black, alors… si je deviens une menace…_ » Annonça-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

L'esprit de l'hiver se pinça les lèvres, frustré de ne pouvoir finir sa phrase, tant cela lui semblait irréel. Fée l'observa avec tendresse et tristesse. Elle ne dit rien, mais hocha doucement la tête, détournant son regard face à la mine accablée de son ami. Les oreilles de Bunny tombèrent doucement sur son dos et il passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Fée, voyant qu'elle était désormais au sol, ses ailes comme ne pouvant supporter soudainement son poids. La lumière de Sabe à nouveau diminua, pour prendre une teinte grisâtre, semblable à la neige salie par la poussière après une longue journée de dur labeur.

Nord quant à lui, remarquant l'atmosphère devenue soudain profondément tragique, se rapprocha de Jack et se mit à sa hauteur pour croiser son regard.

« _C'est d'accord._ » Prononça-t-il simplement.

Le jeune gardien lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et plongea soudain dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier dans un premier temps, surpris, ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il finit par entourer son corps svelte de ses gigantesques bras tatoués.

On eut l'impression de faire face à un père et son fils, se disant adieu puisque l'enfant s'était décidé à prendre un chemin diffèrent l'obligeant à quitter le monde de l'enfance pour faire face à celui de l'âge adulte.

Et il y eut une part de vrai dans cette comparaison. Car durant ces cinquante ans ou Jack avait été un gardien, Nord avait toujours été son guide, son maitre, lui montrant le chemin, l'accueillant durant les longs séjours d'été l'écoutant et veillant toujours à son intégration au cercle des gardiens. Et ayant oublié sa précédente famille, Nord avait été une véritable figure paternelle pour le jeune esprit.

Le jeune homme se détacha ensuite doucement de l'étreinte de son grand ami et se retourna pour faire face aux autres gardiens. Chacun le regardait avec tristesse et nostalgie et Fée se retint un instant de verser quelques larmes. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et pourtant, tout cela sonnait comme un adieu. Jack hocha doucement la tête pour leur signifier que tout allait bien et il détourna son regard vers la Lune et alors son sourire disparut.

« _Bien, que faut-il faire à votre avis ?_ » Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

Nord se gratta la barbe un instant, tout en réfléchissant.

« _Nous ne savons pas comment Pitch à fait pour se détourner de l'Homme de la Lune mais je suppose qu'il faut se concentrer sur les émotions négatives que tu ressens_. »

Fée hocha vivement la tête pour soutenir les paroles de son ami.

« _L'amour te fait devenir peu à peu humain mais c'est la haine qui a transformé Pitch._ » Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« _Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton côté humain désormais. Nous autres gardiens, nous ne ressentons pas cette émotion car trop puissante mais aussi trop contradictoire avec ce que nous sommes. Par contre les mortels sont très portés sur ces sensations si puissantes._ » Renchérit par la suite Bunny.

Sabe montra du doigt le lapin de Pâques et pour appuyer ses propos afficha un visage déchiré par la rage et de la poussière d'or s'échappa de ses oreilles.

« _Laisse-toi submerger par les émotions, mais n'oublie pas Elsa, car c'est avant tout pour la retrouver que tu fais tout cela._ » Lui conseilla l'esprit du souvenir.

Jack secoua doucement la tête, intégrant la moindre information et le moindre avertissement de la part de ses amis et anciens collègues.

Il se dirigea alors sous le rayon de la lune et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la moindre sensation, la moindre émotion qui étaient jusqu'à la, inconnus pour le corps du jeune homme.

« _Concentre-toi sur la douleur, sur la rage que te provoque la perte d'Elsa._ » Murmura Nord à son oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Ce fut alors comme un déclencheur pour le gardien. Tout son corps s'embrasa. Comme si chaque membre, chaque muscle, chaque veine succombaient sous l'effet d'une combustion spontanée. L'image de la jeune femme souffrant le martyre, hurlant de douleur s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et sa respiration devint soudain erratique. Une rage profondément enfouie, resurgit et prit possession de son corps. Comme possédé, il serra furieusement les poings et de la glace apparue tout autour de lui. Même si sa condition humaine était en train de prendre le dessus sa colère était si grande dans sa poitrine qu'il était impossible de retenir le peu de magie qui émanait de son corps, désormais secoué de spasme.

Il en voulait à absolument tout le monde. A Pitch Black pour lui imposer une telle douleur, à l'Homme de la Lune pour l'avoir testé et l'avoir mené sur le chemin d'Elsa. Au peuple d'Arendelle d'imposer un mari à la jeune femme. Il en voulait même à sa propre sœur qui l'avait conduit à sa perte et à sa condition de gardien, l'empêchant de pouvoir aimer pleinement la reine et l'ayant fait croiser le chemin de l'esprit de la peur.

De la rancune, de l'amertume, de la colère, du dégout, de l'aversion, tous ces sentiments lui dévoraient peu à peu son cœur, comme détruisant tout, pour ne créer qu'une chose encore plus sombre à la place de son organe vital.

Les ongles du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et du sang se mit à couler sur la pierre toujours au creux de sa main droite et sur le sol grisâtre.

Fée voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider et le soutenir, mais elle fut rapidement stoppée par Sabe qui la retint par le bras. Il secoua doucement la tête, pour lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et l'esprit du souvenir baissa doucement la tête, abattue d'être aussi inutile.

Le corps de l'esprit de l'hiver se métamorphosait au fur et à mesure. Ses yeux auparavant d'un bleu si profond et bienveillant prenaient une teinte plus sombre. Ils étaient désormais semblables à un brasier éteint, ou il ne restait plus que des débris et du charbon carbonisé. Ses cheveux, auparavant comparable à la première neige un matin de printemps, étaient comparable à la cendre, d'un gris pâle en lien très étroit à la mort.

Soudain, la pierre se mit alors à luire, d'une lumière violacée aveuglante. Les gardiens en furent un instant ébloui. Jack, lui n'avait remarqué aucun changement, tant il était concentré sur les émotions qui lui rongeaient l'âme.

Au tout début ce ne fut qu'une faible lumière, comme renaissant, se réveillant d'un long sommeil, puis comme submergée par les sentiments du jeune homme, son éclat prit alors possession de toute la pièce. Comme face à un système solaire unique s'imposant à eux. D'infirmes particules semblables aux étoiles se répandaient dans la pièce s'accrochant parfois dans la fourrure des yétis.

Puis le rayon se concentra et se posa par la suite, uniquement sur le globe, indiquant une position. Les gardiens, toujours sous le coup de l'admiration ne prirent pas immédiatement compte de la portée de l'information qui se présentait sous leurs yeux. Ce fut Bunny dans un premier temps ayant remarqué que sa fourrure avait repris sa teinte bleutée habituelle qui avait alors crié.

« _Les amis ! Regardez !_ »

Redescendent sur terre, se rendant compte à nouveau de la réalité autour d'eux, ils regardèrent là où le fin rayon de lumière s'était posé. Nord ricana doucement dans sa barbe alors que Bunny fit les gros yeux en remarquant le résultat. Le faisceau lumineux s'était posé sur la Norvège et plus précisément sur le village d'Arendelle.

« _Alors on était juste à côtés d'eux ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère_? » Demanda le Lapin de Pacques devenu fou de rage par l'ironie de la situation.

Nord haussa lourdement les épaules avant de se tourner vers l'esprit de l'hiver pour jauger son état. Il poussa alors un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit son ami au sol.

« Jack ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers son ami et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tout en saisissant doucement sa tête. Cette dernière retomba lourdement sur les jambes du Père Noël. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa chevelure avait retrouvé sa couleur originale, d'un blanc d'une pureté éclatante.

« _Il est…_ » Commença à bredouiller Fée avant de retenir un sanglot.

Nord prit alors son pouls, avant de secouer doucement la tête. Fée poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« _Il s'est évanoui._ » Murmura-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas réveiller Jack.

« _Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Je pensais qu'il était sur le point de devenir comme Pitch._ » Débita rapidement Bunny.

Le Père Noël ne répondit rien pendant un long moment observant le corps du jeune homme. Il lui ouvrit les yeux et fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient, eux aussi redevenus à leur état normal.

« _Nous verrons à son réveil_. »

Les gardiens observèrent alors le jeune homme allongé sur le sol, ne sachant s'il devait faire face à un ami ou à un ennemi.

5


	9. Chapitre 8: Memories

Au début, tout était flou.

Un bourdonnement retentissait sans cesse dans son crâne. La mémoire et l'esprit engourdis, Jack eut du mal à savoir où il se trouvait actuellement. Il tenta avant tout de se concentrer sur les bruits alentour, mais un son aigu et strident résonnait dans sa tête, une tonalité assourdissante qui lui arracha une grimace. Il ouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant que son champ de vision ne soit plus embrumé par la fatigue. Au tout début, il ne pouvait que distinguer des formes, sans être capable de différencier les contours des objets en eux-mêmes.

Puis la vue lui revint peu à peu et il put enfin observer les alentours. Il se trouvait dans un lit en bois étonnamment grand et des larges couvertures brodées de couleur rouge le recouvrait entièrement. Le plafond était également fait entièrement de bois, et l'esprit de l'hiver put remarquer quelques gravures par-dessus, dans une langue qui lui était étrangère. Toutefois, les dessins qui entourés les paroles étaient d'une finesse sans égale et Jack en fut un instant charmé. Car dans ces gravures se dégageaient une atmosphère chaleureuse et particulièrement rassurante.

Un sourire enfantin s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et durant un instant le jeune homme oublia ses soucis, se prêtant à l'ambiance. Puis il immobilisa son regard sur la cheminée et alors un souvenir lui revenue automatiquement à l'esprit, sans crier gare.

La fin de l'hiver approchait et pourtant, la température ne semblait vouloir augmenter dans le palais d'Arendelle. Peut-être que la pierre avait beaucoup trop absorbé de froid durant l'hiver.

Elsa posa doucement une nouvelle buche dans la cheminée de sa chambre personnelle et observa un instant les flammes qui dansaient devant elle.

« _Pourquoi allumes-tu un feu ? Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas le froid_ ? » Demanda Jack assis sur la rambarde de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme se détourna de sa contemplation un instant pour croiser le regard de son compagnon. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois, qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et pourtant Elsa s'imaginait déjà quelques années plus tard avec lui, vieillissant comme ses parents au coin du feu. Il régnait une telle confiance en lui que la reine était capable de s'abandonner à lui sans craindre de souffrir. Et il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que Jack était une légende, mais surtout que Jack était immortel. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi proches et aussi complices.

« _J'aime l'aspect qu'il renvoie. Quelque chose de chaleureux, de fort, qui réunit les gens._ » Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement en lui offrant un sourire rêveur.

Le jeune gardien, obnubilé par la sérénité qui se dégageait dans le regard de sa bien-aimée se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

Elsa se redressa doucement et partit vers son bureau couvert de papier et de lettre importante. Elle s'assit lourdement et regarda tristement la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Habituellement, elle adorait s'occuper de la paperasse, s'investissant complétement dans ses affaires, oubliant le reste du monde, comme isolée des problèmes et du monde extérieur. Mais désormais une nouvelle chose lui faisait ressentir cela, une nouvelle personne.

Elle tenta alors de se concentrer, de se focaliser sur les dépenses de son pays afin de régler ces affaires au plus vite.

Mais elle sentit alors des doux baisers se déposer sur sa nuque, au tout début léger comme une plume, puis devenant de plus en plus insistants.

« _Jack je dois travailler._ » Protesta-t-elle sans réelle conviction.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres sur sa peau se redresser légèrement en un sourire sournois, car le jeune homme savait que la reine n'avait en aucun cas envie qu'il arrête. Il posa tendrement ses mains autour de sa taille.

« _Fais-le un autre jour._ » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de continuer à déposer des baisers sur sa peau si douce.

Elsa poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il était si difficile de résister à cet état d'apaisement. Alors elle s'abandonna à Jack et répondit à son ardeur et l'embrassant fougueusement.

Le jeune gardien secoua sa tête chassant ce souvenir de son esprit. Il était véritablement difficile et dur pour le jeune homme de se remémorer cela, tant la situation actuelle était désastreuse. Il se redressa brusquement du lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, tant une colère profonde était en train de faire surface. Sa mâchoire se serra et il déglutit péniblement, tentant d'empêcher son corps de trembler sous l'effet de la fureur.

On toqua à la porte doucement, timidement. Jack releva la tête en poussant un soupir, heureux qu'une personne puisse le sortir l'espace d'un instant de cet état.

Nord passa sa tête à travers la porte, un instant inquiet de trouver Jack dans un état second. Mais lorsque ce dernier lui offrit un léger sourire, il entra sans plus aucune hésitation et s'assit à côté de son ami.

Soudain, se remémorant les évènements précédents, Jack s'observa un instant. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche et il ne semblait pas s'être transformé en son ennemi. Tout lui semblait étonnamment… normal.

« _Que s'est-il passé ? Ça a fonctionné ?_ » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Nord hocha doucement la tête, guettant toujours une quelconque réaction négative de son ami. Et pourtant il avait l'impression de bien faire face à Jack Frost. Le gardien qu'il avait connu et accompagné durant ces cinquante dernières années.

« _Alors pourquoi je suis… moi ?_ » Osa alors demander le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

Le Père Noël haussa lentement les épaules, craignant cette question, car n'ayant aucune réponse à lui offrir.

« _Je l'ignore…_ » Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. « _Fée pense qu'il y a un lien avec le fait que tu recommences à être à nouveau humain._ » Expliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à la nouvelle que lui apporte son collègue.

« _En quoi cela peut-il avoir une incidence ?_ »

L'esprit de l'émerveillement haussa à nouveau les épaules, lui aussi perplexe face à la situation.

« _Que ressens-tu ?_ » Le questionna-t-il toujours en cherchant à comprendre.

Jack ne prononça aucune parole au tout début, se concentrant sur ses émotions et sur son état. Il ressentait certes une très grande colère au fond de lui, comme le dévorant à chaque instant, mais pourtant il y avait toujours en lui un grand sentiment d'amour et de camaraderie envers les personnes en qui il tenait. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sombré dans les ténèbres, ni ne ressentait le besoin urgent de détruire toute personne dans son entourage.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comme un flot d'émotion. Je me sens en colère mais… pas que._ » tenta d'expliqua l'esprit de l'hiver.

Nord réfléchit un instant à la situation et à la déclaration que son ami venait de faire. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il vivait sur cette planète et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il devait faire face à une situation qui l'échappait et cela avait tendance l'agacer. Il frotta sa barbe un long moment, réflexe adopté depuis les années, tout en observant à minutie le jeune gardien.

 _« Il est possible en effet que ton humanité t'est empêché de sombrer comme Pitch. Tu n'es plus une créature magique, alors devenir une créature démoniaque serait étonnant. Et les mortels ressentent beaucoup d'émotion négative et de manière plus intense que nous, ce qui a dû en effet alimenter la pierre pour qu'elle puisse donner une position_. »

En entendant le dernier mot du Père Noël, Jack bondit du lit et fit face à son ami, le prenant brusquement par les épaules et cherchant à croiser son regard.

« _Une position ? La pierre ! Où est Elsa ?_ » Demanda-t-il précipitamment, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

Nord hésita un instant avant de donner une réponse à Jack. A vrai dire, il avait peur de sa réaction dans un premier lieu certes mais principalement de se battre à nouveau. Il y a cinquante ans, il s'était battu en effet, mais très peu et il sentait que l'ennemi était plus puissant et qu'il allait être nécessaire d'investir plus d'énergie que dans la bataille précédente. Et malgré l'immortalité du Père Noël, ce dernier se faisait vieux et craignait que son corps ne puisse supporter une nouvelle bataille d'un point de vue psychologique.

Mais Nord, savait que cela allait être inévitable et que la vie des enfants était en jeu. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se relever difficilement du lit.

« _A Arendelle. Ils sont toujours là-bas. Ils n'ont pas bougé._ »

Jack fronça les sourcils, surpris par la nouvelle. Puis après avoir digéré l'information, une nouvelle vague de rage émergea de son corps, et soudain hors de contrôle, il se saisit d'une statuette en glace de Nord et la lança à travers la pièce. Cette dernière se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux semblables à des flocons et ils s'effondrèrent dans le sol, sans vie.

« _On était à côté !_ » Hurla-t-il dans la pièce.

Soudain, de la glace apparut pour la première fois des mains du jeune homme et Nord recula un instant en faisant face à ce spectacle. Habituellement la magie du gardien était contrôlée et contenue dans son bâton, jamais elle ne provenait réellement de ses propres mains. Auparavant il était lui était facile de contrôler son pouvoir, car il était novice, voire inconscient envers les émotions fortes que ressentent les mortels. Mais maintenant qu'il perdait de son statut et que les émotions prenaient peu à peu place en lui, il lui était désormais difficile de contrôler son pouvoir, et son bâton lui était désormais inutile car ne pouvant contenir son pouvoir devenu puissant par la force de la colère.

Répondant à un instant paternel, Nord encercla de ses bras puissants autour sa fine silhouette du jeune homme, contenant ses bras, et l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste.

« _On était à coté !_ » Répéta-t-il toujours en colère et ne prenant compte de l'étreinte de son ami.

Puis il se mit à entendre les paroles réconfortantes que lui murmuraient Nord à l'oreille et sa respiration se calma et son cœur s'apaisa. La glace disparut au fur et à mesure et l'atmosphère retrouva son aspect chaleureux si fidèle au repaire du Père Noël.

Il repoussa alors doucement les bras de son ami et avança au centre de la pièce, l'esprit toujours tournant à plein régime, cherchant à se calmer mais aussi à digérer l'idée qu'ils étaient passés à côté de la jeune femme et qu'il aurait pu abréger sa souffrance plus rapidement.

Et alors une image s'imposa à nouveau dans son cerveau, floue, tremblante, comme un souvenir lointain et qui pourtant lui semblait inconnu.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et se gratta fortement l'arrière de la nuque. Nord, remarquant sa soudaine agitation se rapprocha de lui.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Jack mit un long moment avant de trouver ses mots. Il était envahi par une impression de déjà-vu, d'urgence et de noirceur.

« _Tout à l'heure, quand j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres, j'ai vu quelque chose. C'est assez vague, mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ »

Le père Noël l'observa un long moment, ne comprenant ses propos. Il l'invita du regard à approfondir son explication.

« _J'ai été… surpris lorsque tu m'as dit qu'ils sont à Arendelle. Mais en même temps… j'ai l'impression que c'est logique, que cela ne soit pas si étonnant que ça._ »

Son collègue se frotta à nouveau la barbe, réfléchissant à tout cela.

« _Qu'as-tu vu ?_ »

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remémorant l'image qui s'était imposé dans son cerveau quelques secondes plus tôt. Un fort dégout naquit dans son estomac et il fut pris soudain d'une nausée puissante. Comme si cette chose le rebutait par-dessus tout.

« _Le chaos à Arendelle_. » Lui avoua-t-il les lèvres tremblantes.


End file.
